A niech cię dementor cmoknie
by Weltschmerzowa
Summary: ... jeżeli nie przeczytasz.
1. Sloan, Astrid i Yarrow

**Grudzień, 1990r.**

Dziesięcioletnia Yarrow Segrave rzuciła różę na powoli opadającą do wykopanego w ziemi dołu trumnę ojca. Aarica w zamyśleniu odgarnęła kruczoczarną grzywkę z czoła dziewczynki i pogładziła ją po włosach, wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie. Czuła się tak, jakby nie powinna być na pogrzebie własnego męża ze względu na okoliczności jego śmierci. Ukradkiem popatrzyła na otoczonych liczną rodziną rodziców Dirka – dzielnie trzymającego się pana Branda i wtulającą się w jego ramię, zapłakaną panią Brand. Aarica wreszcie chwyciła córkę za drobną rączkę i pociągnęła ją za sobą w stronę głównej bramy cmentarza, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać do końca ceremonii pogrzebowej. Część dotychczas pogrążonych w specyficznej ciszy żałobników zaczęło między sobą poszeptywać, dziwiąc się reakcją Aaricy, ale nikt nie zamierzał jej zatrzymać. Płatki śniegu zawirowały w powietrzu, tańcząc tak, jak zagrał im gwałtowny podmuch wiatru.

— Mamo – odezwała się piskliwym głosem Yarrow, prawie biegnąc za matką, która uporczywie gnała przed siebie. – Wiesz, już się nie dziwię dlaczego nigdy nie chciałaś nauczyć się magii.

Aarica zwolniła, w płytkim oddechu córki dosłyszawszy świsty. Schyliła prędko głowę, puściła jej rękę i zaczęła przetrząsać zawartość skórzanej torebki, poszukując w niej inhalatora. Gdy za sprawą szybkiego mrugania udało się jej odegnać powoli napływające do oczu łzy, wcisnęła go w dłoń Yarrow, ponaglając ją spojrzeniem. Miała wrażenie, że rodzice jej zmarłego męża wpatrują się w jej plecy oskarżycielsko, ale tak po prostu nie mogło być. Jak ich syn byli mugolami, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego nigdy nie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu magii i czarodziejów, więc nie mogli wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Mimo wszystko Aarica, wciąż nieco otępiona niespodziewanymi wydarzeniami, które miały ostatnio miejsce, czuła przygniatające ją poczucie winy. Znów zamyślona, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy córka wrzuciła inhalator z powrotem do jej torebki. Nie ruszyła jednak z miejsca, przypatrując się Yarrow, w której tak wiele widziała z ojca.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że nigdy nie chciałam nauczyć się magii? – spytała, matczynym gestem postawiwszy do góry kołnierzyk granatowego płaszczyka Yarrow, gdy obie zostały smagnięte lodowatym podmuchem wiatru.

— Bo jest zła – mruknęła, wzruszając ramionami.

Aarica pokręciła głową, dłonią bawiąc się pękiem kluczy, który spoczywał na dnie w jednej z kieszeni jej kurtki.

— Magia nie jest ani zła, ani dobra. Tylko ludzie mogą wybrać sposób, w który chcą jej używać, Yarrow.

— No to jest bezsensowna – zawyrokowała dziewczynka, próbując ujarzmić kosmyki czarnych włosów, które nieznośnie szarpał wiatr.

Aarica uśmiechnęła się, naciągając wełnianą czapkę na odkryte uszy córki.

— Czemu tak myślisz?

— Bo powiedziałaś, że nawet magia nie jest w stanie pokonać śmierci.

* * *

**Styczeń, 1996r.**

Sloan Creswell stanął nad grobem swojej matki, Amaryllis, wpatrując się w znaną mu śnieżnobiałą sowę, siedzącą na głowie cmentarnego posągu. Choć Amaryllis była królową klanu wampirów Sanguina i mogła zostać pochowana w jego siedzibie, na miejsce własnego pochówku wybrała cmentarz w rodzinnej wiosce swojej matki, a w zamku postawiono dla niej pusty grobowiec. Tego dnia mijał dokładnie miesiąc od dnia jej śmierci i zastępca, odpowiedzialny za klan w czasie żałoby po Amaryllis, miał mianować nowego króla, którym, ze względu na prawo dziedziczenia władzy, miał zostać Sloan.

Był trzynasty stycznia, dzień szesnastych urodzin bliźniaków Creswell. Sloan spędzał je nad grobem matki, od samego poranka unikając przygotowań do ceremonii i wiążących się z nią obowiązków, William natomiast świętował je z przyjaciółmi w Akademii Magii Beauxbatons.

Sloan odgarnął skostniałą z zimna ręką gromadzący się na płycie nagrobka śnieg i prędko skrył dłonie w kieszeniach rozpiętego szarego płaszcza, którego poły łopotały za sprawą gwałtownego, zimowego wiatru. Powoli zapadał zmierzch i z usłanego chmurami, mlecznego nieba zaczęły padać jeszcze grubsze płatki śniegu, zwiastujące nadchodzącą śnieżycę. Sloan zmrużył skośne oczy, wpatrując się w krawędź pobliskiego lasu, na którego skraju rozciągał się cmentarz. Nie był pewien, czy tylko mu się zdawało, czy naprawdę spostrzegł sylwetkę przemykającą między pozbawionymi liści drzewami.

— Czas wracać do zamku, ceremonia niedługo się zacznie.

Sloan rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie balansującemu na głowie posągu Barnabie, na którym zastępca klanu jeszcze przed chwilą siedział pod postacią śnieżnobiałej sowy. Barnaba zeskoczył bezszelestnie na pokrytą grubą warstwą świeżego śniegu ziemię i z gracją odrzucił długie brązowe włosy do tyłu. Gwałtowny powiew lodowatego wiatru zniweczył jego marne próby poprawienia sobie fryzury i na powrót zdmuchnął mu włosy na twarz, po której przebiegł cień zniecierpliwienia.

— Chyba nie chcesz się wycofać w dniu ceremonii? – spytał, uważnie obserwując tkwiącego w ciszy Sloana, którego czarne oczy wciąż utkwione były w krawędzi lasu.

— Nie – odparł, odwracając się ku swojemu zastępcy. – Nie mogę się wycofać. Obiecałem matce, że jeden z nas chociaż spróbuje kontynuować rodzinną tradycję. – Zacisnął mocno usta. – William siedzi w Beauxbatons, więc padło na mnie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

— Nawet gdyby William tu był, to i tak ty zostałbyś nowym królem – stwierdził Barnaba, a z każdym słowem coraz bardziej tracił cierpliwość w stosunku do wiatru. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do zamku, który był siedzibą klanu Sanguina. – Will od dziecka interesował się czarodziejskim światem i ignorował wampirzą część swojej natury, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Członkowie klanu nie chcieliby go na swojego króla.

Sloan skinął głową w ciszy i odwrócił się tyłem do lasu, by spojrzeć Barnabie w oczy. Miał ochotę prychnąć pogardliwie, ale pohamował się – nie chciało mu się słuchać nieszczerych zapewnień zastępcy – doskonale wiedział, że w klanie panowała napięta atmosfera, bo nawet jeżeli z dwójki rodzeństwa to właśnie on miał największe zadatki na króla, to nikt w gruncie rzeczy nie był zadowolony z tego, że szesnastolatek przejmie władzę. Sloan niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się czy Barnaba chciałby zostać kiedyś ich przywódcą, jako że pełnił obowiązki zastępcy od blisko pięćdziesięciu lat, więc teraz przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Z podłużnej, odrobinę końskiej twarzy Barnaby dało się wyczytać jedynie kończącą się cierpliwość.

— Myślisz, że William byłby gorszym przywódcą ode mnie? – spytał Sloan, kopnięciem wzbijając w powietrze warstwę pokrywającego ziemię białego puchu. – Mówimy o tym samym Williamie? O tym rozsądnym, odpowiedzialnym, cierpliwym i inteligentnym Williamie? – W jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta niewątpliwej tęsknoty za bratem i szczypta gorzkiej zazdrości. Westchnął. – Wciąż uważam, że to on byłby lepszy na tym stanowisku.

Barnaba uniósł brwi.

— William jest pojętny w naukach czarodziejów, które nie są przydatne w zarządzaniu klanem. Wszystko wskazuje też na to, że niedługo rozsądek i spokój ducha, którymi cechuje się Will, nie będą już zaletami... przynajmniej nie za czasów Sam-Wiesz-Kogo – wyjaśnił, czując na sobie przeszywający wzrok Sloana. – Zresztą... gdybyście nie byli braćmi, to powiedziałbym, że ty jesteś pełnokrwistym wampirem, a on czarodziejem. Jesteście jak dwie krople wody, ale wasze charaktery nie mogłyby się już bardziej różnić.

Sloan postanowił przemilczeć słowa swojego zastępcy, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie lubił przyznawać innym racji.

— Zatem... czy możemy już wreszcie wrócić do zamku?

* * *

**Luty, 1996r.**

Twarz Sloana wykrzywiła się w grymasie niezadowolenia, gdy z dachu niespodziewanie spadła na niego gruba warstwa śniegu. Wszedł do małego pubu, mamrocząc pod nosem barwną wiązankę przekleństw, i zatrzasnął za sobą skrzypiące drzwi. Rozmowy na moment ucichły, oczy klienteli zwróciły się ku niemu niemal natychmiast, a grupka czarownic i czarodziejów siedzących przy jednym stoliku wymieniła znaczące spojrzenia.

Wnętrze skąpane było w ciepłym świetle nieczyszczonych od dłuższego czasu lamp, podłoga z ciemnego drewna pieściła uszy swoim cichym poskrzypywaniem, a wysłużone krzesła i stoliki wyglądały tak, jakby przeszły niejedno, jednocześnie będąc w stanie przetrzymać jeszcze więcej. W kącie przestronnego pomieszczenia mieścił się mały podest ze stołkiem, służący jako scena dla amatorów piosenki, a znajdujący się nad nim drewniany strop przy mocniejszych podmuchach wiatru obsypywał występujących drobinkami kurzu.

Sloan zawsze lubił ten pub, głównie ze względu na to, że czasami można tam było posłuchać dobrej muzyki. Tego dnia pusta scena zdawała się czekać właśnie na niego.

Otrzepał czarne włosy ze śniegu i w drodze do baru rozpiął grafitowy płaszcz, nie zwracając uwagi na ciszę, która zapadła w pubie wraz z jego przybyciem. Już dawno przyzwyczaił się do tego, że choć wraz z całym klanem nieustannie chronili mieszkańców pobliskich wiosek przed nasilającymi się atakami ze strony nieprzyjaznych wampirów i lestatów, to i tak nie byli pośród nich mile widziani.

— Kremowe piwo – mruknął, opierając się o barową ladę.

Łysy barman, noszący piracką przepaskę na jednym oku, zastrzygł potężnym wąsem i wkrótce z cichym trzaskiem postawił przed swoim klientem parujące kremowe piwo. Sloan rzucił mu bez słowa dwa sykle i zabrał kufel, odchodząc w stronę jedynego wolnego stolika. Na oparciu krzesła powiesił swój płaszcz i postawił kołnierzyk czarnej koszuli, zasłaniając wytatuowanego na swojej szyi kruka.

Usiadł z cichym westchnieniem, obejmując skostniałymi z zimna dłońmi rozgrzany kufel. Grupka czarodziejów rzuciła mu ostatnie ukradkowe spojrzenie i opuściła pub, poszeptując między sobą z oburzeniem. Upił łyk mocno parującego kremowego piwa i wierzchem dłoni starł piankę, która zaległa mu na górnej wardze, a przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele, ogrzewając go od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców u stóp.

Był wyczerpany, jako że ostatnie mroźne dni spędził na tropieniu grupki młodych wampirów, która grasowała w tej okolicy. Wczoraj, wraz z małą pomocą ze strony Barnaby, udało mu się złapać kilku z nich, niestety reszta zdołała uciec, i choć zastępca poradził mu, by dał sobie z tym spokój, Sloan postanowił jeszcze trochę powęszyć... bo w końcu kilka dni bez snu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

Drzwi pubu zatrzasnęły się z łoskotem, ale zdawało się, że nikt poza Sloanem nie zwrócił większej uwagi na dziewczynę. Rozpoznał ją od razu, nawet w długiej, czerwonej i eleganckiej pelerynie, której kaptur przesłaniał jej twarz. Gdy spojrzeniem intensywnie szmaragdowych oczu omiatała twarze klientów, Sloan spuścił wzrok, udając, że jej nie widzi. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z nią, więc zacisnął mocno wargi, stopą przytrzymując nogę wolnego krzesła, które stało przy jego stoliku.

Astrid wreszcie odnalazła go spojrzeniem i zsunęła z głowy kaptur szkarłatnej peleryny. Sloan siedział sam, pochylając się nad kuflem, na którego ściance długimi palcami wystukiwał rytm. Wilgotne, czarne włosy opadały mu na czoło, a co poniektóre bardziej mokre kosmyki skręcały się niesfornie, przyklejając mu się do twarzy. Nawet z tej odległości mogła zauważyć cienie, głębokie wory zmęczenia pod jego skośnymi oczami i ciężkie od braku snu, półprzymknięte powieki.

Niecierpliwym ruchem odrzuciła do tyłu gęste, długie blond włosy i machnęła ręką na jednookiego, urażonego tak obcesowym zachowaniem barmana, a następnie ruszyła ku Sloanowi. Z niezadowoleniem stwierdziła, że nawet jej nie zauważył.

Odchrząknęła, jedną rękę kładąc na oparciu wolnego krzesła, drugą zaś wspierając o biodro. Nieposłuszne serce szybciej zabiło w jej piersi, gdy Sloan leniwie podniósł na nią spojrzenie obojętnych, czarnych niczym węgle oczu. Przełknęła ślinę.

— Wolne? – spytała dla zasady.

— Nie.

Przez twarz Astrid przebiegł cień grymasu; nie potrzebowała jego pozwolenia. Spróbowała odsunąć krzesło, ale to ani drgnęło. Szarpnęła za nie mocniej i gdy zobaczyła, jak usta Sloana rozciągają się w pełnym kpiny uśmiechu, zrozumiała, że musiał je przytrzymywać.

— Nie powinieneś traktować tak damy – powiedziała z przekąsem, a Sloan wydał z siebie cichy pomruk.

— Jak jakąś spotkam, to wspomnę twe słowa.

Astrid zacisnęła mocno szczęki i zza pazuchy peleryny wyjęła różdżkę. Machnęła nią na krzesło, a to posłusznie odskoczyło do tyłu, uwalniając się od przytrzymującej je stopy Sloana. Zdjęła z siebie elegancką pelerynę i zawiesiła ją na oparciu krzesła, jeszcze raz bezceremonialnie machnąwszy na barmana, który wcześniej postanowił zignorować jej niegrzeczne zachowanie.

Zlustrował ją spojrzeniem, zanim usiadła. Miała na sobie obcisłą i kusą, czarną sukienkę, za którą kusząco znikały paseczki podtrzymujące pończochy. Nad dość głębokim jak na jej wiek dekoltem połyskiwał srebrny łańcuszek ze specyficzną zawieszką – kruczoczarnym, okrągłym obsydianem, po którym nieustannie pływała wokoło zaczarowana kropla krwi, nigdy nie ulegająca grawitacji.

Jedynie Astrid potrafiła ubrać się w ten sposób, gdy na dworze mróz wyciskał z oczu łzy tylko po to, by w kilka chwil później zmienić je w kryształki połyskującego lodu.

Sloan opuścił na moment powieki, kiedy Astrid założyła nogę na nogę. Czasami w takich chwilach zapominał, jak bardzo jej nienawidził. Westchnął cicho i otworzył oczy, pocierając rozgrzaną od ciepłego kufla ręką obolałą szyję.

— Co tu robisz, Astrid?

Obdarzyła go tajemniczym uśmieszkiem, który odsłonił jej ostro zakończone kły.

— Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? – spytała, ignorując jego wcześniejsze pytanie.

— Mmm... – zamruczał zaspanym głosem, a po plecach Astrid przebiegł dreszcz. Przez chwilę nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od jego ust. – Nie wiem. – Przetarł dłońmi twarz. Gdy znów ją odsłonił, Astrid miała wrażenie, że mógłby zasnąć nawet tutaj. – Cztery, pięć dni temu. Jakieś dzieciaki, wampiry półkrwi, ganiają po wioskach i żywią się na kim popadnie, a później wymazują ludziom pamięć...

— Dzieciaki? Oj, wszyscy jesteśmy od ciebie starsi.

Sloan poruszył się nieznacznie, widząc w jej szmaragdowych oczach jaśniejące iskry.

— Przyszłaś się poddać? – rzucił z przekąsem.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Jednooki barman ze złością postawił przed nią kufel, a kremowe piwo rozprysnęło się po blacie stołu, na co Astrid zasyczała niczym prawdziwie wściekła kotka, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle. Postawny mężczyzna zaplótł ręce na piersi, strzygąc groźnie wąsem i oczekując na zapłatę.

Sloan pokręcił głową, gdy Astrid rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Wiedział, że wypadało, by za nią zapłacił, ale nie przejmował się tym. Prychnęła cicho, sięgając do kieszeni krwistoczerwonej peleryny i rzuciła na blat stołu dwa sykle, nie obdarzając barmana ani jednym spojrzeniem.

— Jeszcze dwa – warknął.

— Cztery sykle za kremowe piwo?

— Zdrożało. Płać.

Astrid zaklęła pod nosem i dołożyła pieniądze. Gdyby Sloan nie spędził całego życia, ucząc się, jak poskramiać emocje, nie udałoby mu się teraz powstrzymać uśmiechu, który próbował wtargnąć na jego zmęczoną twarz. Barman zabrał należną kwotę i odszedł z powrotem do baru, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś obelgi.

— Cztery sykle za takie ohydztwo... – Pokręciła głową, odstawiając na stół kufel, z którego dopiero co upiła łyk. Sloan odchylił się do tyłu na krześle, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Pokaż mi go.

Zamrugał szybko, odrywając spojrzenie od apetycznego zaokrąglenia jej piersi.

— Co?

Astrid pozwoliła sobie na ciche westchnięcie, gdy nachyliła się ponad stołem, sięgając do kołnierzyka czarnej koszuli, który wciąż osłaniał tatuaż na szyi Sloana.

Odtrącił jej dłoń, zanim zdążyła go dotknąć i sam złożył kołnierzyk.

Trudno było się jej przyzwyczaić do tego dużego, wytatuowanego w locie kruka, którego skrzydła rozpościerały się po obu stronach szyi Sloana, ale musiała przyznać, że dzięki niemu miał w sobie jeszcze więcej tajemniczego przyciągania.

— Po co tu przyszłaś? – spytał, ale Astrid milczała, wlepiając oczy w jego szyję. – Chcesz żebyśmy wypuścili twoich koleżków?

Zamrugała i machnęła dłonią, jakby przyjaciele wcale się dla niej nie liczyli.

— Przyszłam, bo znudziło mi się bawienie z tobą w kotka i myszkę...

— I oczywiście ja jestem myszką, tak? – wtrącił z niesmakiem.

— ...patrzenie na to, jak się za nami uganiasz było zabawne, ale tylko na początku. Chciałam cię zobaczyć... z tatuażem. – Astrid odchrząknęła nerwowo, nie dostrzegając, że jej słowa go denerwują. – Chciałam zobaczyć, jak ci idzie bycie królem.

Odwróciła wzrok od twarzy Sloana, zauważając, że ludzie rzucają im co chwila ukradkowe, niezadowolone spojrzenia. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się na ten widok – nawet tutaj czarodzieje nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego z mieszańcami.

Ponownie spojrzała na Sloana, który zbyt długo milczał. Jego wargi tworzyły teraz wąską linię, oczy patrzyły na nią spod byka, a dłonie zaciskały się mocno na kuflu.

— Więc oddałaś w nasze ręce część swoich sługusów tylko ze względu na chwilowy kaprys? – warknął. – Opuściłaś klan, zostawiłaś ojca we Francji, tylko po to, żebym gonił za twoim śladem jak pies przez blisko tydzień? – Wstał, a krzesło zaszurało po podłodze. – Nic, tylko wszystkimi pomiatasz, Astrid. Narażasz innych na niebezpieczeństwo, wykorzystujesz ich, by spełniać swoje zachcianki. Bawisz się życiami bezbronnych i...

— Bezbronnych? – przerwała mu i parsknęła śmiechem. – Od kiedy jesteś taki sztywny?

Sloan zaczął zakładać płaszcz.

— Przepraszam, że nie zostałem wychowany przez bandę dzikusów, których jedynym celem w ich żałosnych życiach jest wgryzanie się w tętnice ludzi. – zakpił.

Astrid zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

— „Ludzi" to dość ogólne pojęcie, nie sądzisz? Powinieneś powiedzieć „w tętnice czarodziejów" – warknęła, zaciskając drobne dłonie w pięści. – Co ci daje bawienie się w tę całą szopkę, hm? Chronisz tych przeklętych niewdzięczników... siedzisz tu z nimi, a każdy z nich uważa cię za gorszego, niegodnego ich towarzystwa o rzekomo niezmąconej krwi... Codziennie ratujesz ich życia, a oni i tak będą cię mieli za margines społeczny, za mieszańca...

— Och, przestań. – Sloan oparł się rękoma o krzesło. – Dobrze wiesz, że mam to wszystko głęboko gdzieś. Zgodziłem się na wciągnięcie w to bagno tylko ze względu na matkę, bo obiecałem, że spróbuję. Nie minie rok, a rzucę wszystko w cholerę... i chociaż nienawidzę czarodziei równie mocno jak oni nienawidzą nas, to nie zamierzam się na nich mścić i potem próbować się usprawiedliwiać tym, że nas dyskryminują.

— Wcale ich nie nienawidzisz – prychnęła drwiąco. – Pewnie jak braciszek szukasz ich aprobaty...

Sloan zacisnął mocno szczęki, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. Przymknął powieki, by nie musieć patrzeć na pełny samozadowolenia wyraz twarzy Astrid, i odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.

— Nie mieszaj w to jeszcze Williama – powiedział w końcu, ale jego głos i tak zabrzmiał napastliwie. Gdy Astrid otworzyła usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, uciszył ją jednym machnięciem ręki. – Mam tego dość. Nie dam ci się sprowokować.

Odwrócił się, ignorując przyglądających się ich ostrej, ale cichej wymianie zdań czarodziejów, i ruszył ku wyjściu z pubu. Pchnął prowadzące na zewnątrz drzwi, a śnieg zabłyszczał na złoto w promieniach ciepłego światła barowych lamp. Odetchnął głęboko raz jeszcze, mając nadzieję, że zyska choć chwilę spokoju.

Astrid zerwała z oparcia krzesła szkarłatną pelerynę, założyła ją na siebie w biegu i wypadła na zewnątrz. W niemalże nieprzeniknionym mroku zimowej nocy odnalazła szybko oddalającą się od niej sylwetkę, poruszającą się z niedbałą elegancją.

— I co, Creswell?! – wrzasnęła za nim. – Tak po prostu odejdziesz, nie dbając o bezpieczeństwo bezbronnych czarodziejów?! – zakpiła, zdzierając sobie gardło, i powoli ruszyła w jego stronę.

Tak jak przypuszczała, Sloan zatrzymał się i obejrzał na nią przez ramię.

— Nie chcesz mnie ukarać za pożywianie się twoimi ludźmi i wymazywanie im pamięci? – dodała, gdy dzieliło ją od niego zaledwie kilka metrów. – Czyżbyś tchórzył?

Pokręcił głową, a kosmyki czarnych włosów opadły mu na czoło

— Ciesz się, że jesteś dziewczyną, Astrid – warknął.

Prychnęła cicho i bez ostrzeżenia popchnęła go na ziemię z całej siły. Sloan zaklął siarczyście pod nosem, lądując w zaspie lodowatego śniegu, który wdarł mu się pod płaszcz i trudnym do wytrzymania zimnem liznął tył jego karku. Astrid z uśmiechem powstrzymała go od wstania obutą w kozak na wysokim koturnie nogą i pochyliła się nad nim, a kaptur szkarłatnego płaszcza zsunął się jej na głowę.

— Ciesz się, że nie zostałeś wychowany przez bandę dzikusów, bo wtedy nie odrzuciłbyś mojego wyzwania tylko dlatego, że jestem dziewczyną... nie masz ze mną szans, Creswell.

Sloan nie wiedział czy wolał skorzystać z tego, jak łatwo mógł ją teraz obezwładnić, czy lepiej było posłuchać tego, co miała do powiedzenia, i odejść bez walki.

W głęboko zielonych oczach Astrid rozbłysnął płomień dumy, a kilka kosmyków długich blond włosów wyślizgnęło się jej spod kaptura.

— Kiedyś wspomnisz moje słowa... i zrozumiesz, że nie ma na tym świecie nic lepszego niż smak krwi, którą odebrałeś czarodziejowi siłą.

Ściągnęła nogę z klatki piersiowej Sloana i postąpiła o kilka kroków w tył. Śnieg zaskrzypiał pod jej stopami, gdy obracała się w miejscu z cichym świstem, a zanim odleciała, krwawa peleryna załopotała na wietrze.

Wciąż leżący w głębokiej zaspie śniegu Sloan podciągnął się wyżej na łokciach, nie odrywając oczu od maleńkiego ciałka ciemnozielonej jaskółki, które stawało się coraz mniejsze i mniejsze, majacząc się na gęsto usłanym gwiazdami niebie. Gdy Astrid znikła już w ciemności, wciąż był zdolny dosłyszeć trzepot jej skrzydeł.


	2. Wszyscy Creswellowie

**Koniec czerwca, 1996r.**

Draco zawsze budził się z przeświadczeniem, że dzień będzie pospolity - taki jak poprzedni, ale nie tego ranka. Od razu zauważył nieodsłonięte kotary, które szczelnie przesłaniały okna, i skrzywił się nieznacznie na ten widok – najwyraźniej coś musiało zachwiać codzienną rutynę domowego skrzata. Z niechęcią spojrzał na budzik stojący na stoliczku nocnym i westchnął ciężko, przeczesując splątane od snu blond włosy. Wczoraj matka powiedziała mu, że przynajmniej do popołudnia będzie załatwiać swoje sprawy, więc pewnie dlatego skrzat postanowił dać sobie trochę luzu.

Po szybkim prysznicu starannie pościelił łóżko i ubrał się elegancko, chociaż dzisiejszy dzień miał zamiar spędzić w cichych zakamarkach domu. Oczywiście mógłby spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze szkoły, ale odkąd na przegubie lewej ręki wypalono mu Mroczny Znak, jakoś nie czuł się na siłach, by słuchać ich infantylnych problemów.

Wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi, dostrzegając wiszącą na nich żółtą karteczkę. Pochwycił ją, w międzyczasie zdając sobie sprawę z kolejnego niewypełnionego punktu w grafiku codziennych obowiązków skrzata. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się tak, by po wyjściu z sypialni nie wyczuł w powietrzu przyjemnego zapachu świeżych wypieków, który zawsze przyprawiał go o głośne burczenie brzucha.

„_Zabrałam Dobby'ego ze sobą."_

Narcyza nie musiała się podpisywać, jako że mieszkali tutaj we dwójkę. Odkąd Lucjusza wtrącono do Azkabanu, sama musiała zajmować się większością spraw, a w dodatku znosić śmierciożerców, którzy nie przepuszczali żadnej okazji, by szydzić z klęski jej małżonka, ale nigdy dotąd nie zabrała ze sobą skrzata.

Draco z westchnieniem zmiął żółtą kartkę i schował ją do kieszeni spodni. Zszedł po schodach na parter i zaraz po zaparzeniu sobie gorącej herbaty, skierował się do biblioteki, nie potrafiąc wyobrazić sobie bardziej produktywnego sposobu na rozpoczęcie dnia niż poszukiwanie wskazówek dotyczących naprawy szafki zniknięć. Z cichym trzaskiem postawił kubek na stoliczku, stojącym przed kominkiem pomiędzy dwoma staroświeckimi i skórzanymi fotelami, a wreszcie niecierpliwym ruchem rozsunął śnieżnobiałe zasłony, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia promienie porannego słońca. Z drewnianego stojaka wybrał winylową płytę, która szybko ożyła w gramofonie, i pochwycił jedną z nieczytanych przez siebie książek, zasiadając w wygodnym fotelu.

Przez przyjemną melodię muzyki klasycznej przedarł się natarczywy brzdęk dzwonka u frontowych drzwi. Draco przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszał się z miejsca, ale prędko przypomniał sobie o nieobecności skrzata domowego, który zazwyczaj witał gości w ich rezydencji, i z głębokim poirytowaniem wstał, zastanawiając się, kto mógł odwiedzić go o tej porze.

Zanim doszedł do holu, dzwonek rozbrzmiał jeszcze dwa razy. Przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy, chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, i otworzył drzwi, a po chwili z niechęcią wpuścił do środka swojego przyjaciela. Czarnoskóry Blaise Zabini błysnął zębami w uśmiechu, na powitanie klepiąc Dracona po ramieniu.

— Co tu robisz tak wcześnie? – spytał Draco, nie ukrywając rozeźlenia w swoim głosie.

— Nasze matki się zgadały – mruknął niezrażony Blaise, potarłszy wierzchem dłoni szeroki nos. – Podobno całymi dniami czytasz książki. – Odpowiedziało mu jedynie wzruszenie ramion. – To nie w twoim stylu.

— Mogło mi się odmienić – odparł obojętnie i wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni. – Chcesz czegoś do picia? – spytał jedynie poprzez grzeczność.

Kiedy Blaise potrząsnął głową, Draco westchnął i z powrotem ruszył do biblioteki. Po chwili obaj siedzieli już w wygodnych fotelach, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Chociaż Zabini słyszał pogłoski na temat wcielenia młodego Malfoya do grona śmierciożerców, czekał na jakiś odzew ze strony przyjaciela. Chciał, by ten sam zadecydował go o tym poinformować, a nie czuł się do tego zobowiązany, gdy Blaise o tym wspomni.

Poruszył się niespokojnie, przenosząc wzrok z obojętnej twarzy Dracona na grający dość głośno gramofon. Nigdy nie przepadał za muzyką klasyczną, która zawsze go drażniła. Już miał podnieść się ze skórzanego fotela i zdjąć igłę z kręcącej się winylowej płyty, kiedy nagły i przepełniony bólem męski wrzask przedarł się przez pozornie rozkoszną melodię, zaskakując obu chłopców.

— Co to? – spytał od razu, patrząc na gospodarza.

Odpowiedziało mu jedynie energiczne potrząśnięcie głową. Draco wstał bez słowa i wyszedł z biblioteki, stawiając pierwsze niepewne kroki w stronę, z której dobiegł ich krzyk. Blaise bez dłuższego zastanowienia podążył jego śladem i w chwilę później oboje znaleźli się w okazałym salonie, którego wystrój w pospolitszych okolicznościach wprawiłby gości w zdumienie. Wysokie okna o zaokrąglonych profilach szczodrze oświetlały zdemolowane wnętrze – poprzewracane fotele i połamany stolik do kawy, zaśmiecające podłogę kawałki rozbitego szkła i szczątki ulubionej wazy Narcyzy Malfoy. Centrum salonu nie był niegdyś przyciągający wszelką uwagę kominek, a pochylająca się nad obficie krwawiącym mężczyzną postać ubrana w czarne eleganckie szaty.

Bellatriks Lestrange wyprostowała się, słysząc świsty wciąganego do płuc powietrza. Odgarnęła z twarzy nieposłuszne, ciemne długie loki, a następnie z leniwą manierą odwróciła się ku Draconowi i Blaise'owi, spoglądając na nich spod ciężkich powiek. Uśmiechnęła się ohydnie, ukazując w uśmiechu popsute i wyszczerbione, pożółkłe zęby, czubkiem buta trącając w głowę swoją ofiarę, kierując na nią uwagę chłopców.

Żaden z nich nie rozpoznał leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi mężczyzny. Musiał być nieprzytomny, bo mimo swojego stanu wyglądał tak spokojnie, jak gdyby po prostu spał. Jego szaty o eleganckim kroju były brudne i poszarpane, a z ciemnej plamy w bocznych okolicach brzucha groźnie sterczała ozdobna rękojeść sztyletu. Na usmarowanych krwią policzkach widniały zaschłe już rany cięte, które układały się w słowa „Zdrajca krwi".

Gdy Bellatriks zachichotała jak niegrzeczna uczennica, Blaise nie mógł nic na to poradzić i wzdrygnął się. W tej chwili wolałby, żeby wybuchła głośnym, upiornym śmiechem – wydawałaby mu się jakoś mniej obłąkana i możliwie bardziej przewidywalna. Co jak co, ale właśnie ta nieprzewidywalność najbardziej przerażała go w Bellatriks – nigdy nie był gotowy na jej pomyleńcze zachowanie, chociaż za każdym razem myślał, że już nic nie zdoła go zaskoczyć.

Draco wyglądał jak wyciągnięta z jeziora ryba, raz po raz otwierając usta, z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Z różdżki Bellatriks wytrysnął strumień wody, natychmiast ocucający nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, z którego gardła wydobył się cichy, zachrypły jęk.

— Co ty… – Draco odchrząknął. – Kim on jest?

— Jak to, nie widzisz? – spytała z udawanym smutkiem w głosie Bellatriks, kucając przy czarodzieju, który wyraźnie starał się nie ruszać, wpatrując się w sterczący z jego brzucha sztylet. Chwyciła swoją ofiarę za jeden z okaleczonych policzków i potarmosiła nim trochę, nie spuszczając wzroku z Dracona.

Blaise gwałtownie pobladł, widząc w tym wariackim geście coś przypominającego mu babcię. Bellatriks podparła się rękoma o zalaną krwią podłogę, trochę poważniejąc. Z tym wyrazem twarzy wyglądała tak dziwacznie, tak surrealistycznie, że Zabini musiał zamrugać, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

— W najbliższe święta nasza rodzina dostąpi wielkiego zaszczytu, Draconie – odezwała się po chwili podejrzliwie szorstkim głosem. Zastąpiona wstrętnym uśmieszkiem powaga zniknęła z jej twarzy równie szybko, co się na niej pojawiła. – Jego rodzina też dostąpi tego zaszczytu – powiedziała, głaszcząc mężczyznę po rudoblond włosach. – Z tą różnicą, że Segrave'owie nie dożyją dnia po świętach.

Wstała, wykonując gwałtowny ruch nadgarstkiem. Z końca jej różdżki wydobył się krótki promień czerwonego światła, który ugodził w pierś czarodzieja. Segrave wierzgnął nogami i krzyknął, a niewzruszona Bellatriks zarechotała. Zaklęciem zaczęła brutalnie spychać jego ciało ku zejściu do lochów, gdzie zamierzała zamknąć go w jednej ze starych cel.

— Słyszałeś, jak go nazwała? – mruknął szeptem Blaise, kiedy Lestrange zniknęła im z oczu. Draco rozpoznał w jego głosie nutę strachu pomieszaną z… podekscytowaniem. – Segrave, Draco! Segrave!

— Słyszałem – odparł z przesączoną poirytowaniem stanowczością, nie obdarzając swojego przyjaciela ani jednym spojrzeniem. – Wiem o co ci chodzi.

— Myślisz, że będą wyłapywać ich wszystkich?

Draco ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie spodni, a ucieszony Blaise zatarł ręce i wymamrotał pod nosem coś o tym, że chyba jednak będzie tęsknił za niedorobioną Segrave.

* * *

Czarnowłosy William Creswell włożył zakładkę do książki i przetarł ze zrezygnowaniem oczy, kiedy zorientował się, że po raz kolejny czytał to samo zdanie. Nie potrafił skupić się na lekturze, gdy jego ojciec z zaciętą miną chodził po salonie w tę i z powrotem, roztaczając wokół napiętą atmosferę, która z każdym jego krokiem stawała się coraz bardziej uciążliwa.

Victor Creswell był potężnym, postawnym i czarnowłosym mężczyzną o wysoko osadzonych kościach policzkowych, mocnej szczęce oraz piwnych oczach. Jako pracownik Ministerstwa Magii, a ściślej jako nowy szef Biura Aurorów, budził respekt u wielu ludzi, tylko nie u swojego drugiego syna, Sloana. William zawsze przeczuwał, że nadejdzie taki czas, kiedy ojciec zacznie się nimi bardziej interesować, ale nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będzie do tego zmuszony jedynie ze względu na śmierć ich matki.

Victor zerknął na zegar i wymamrotał pod nosem stek soczystych przekleństw pod adresem Sloana, którego powrotu oczekiwał od popołudnia. Umówili się na to spotkanie kilka dni temu i choć nie wspomniał ani słowem o temacie, na który chciał porozmawiać z synami, Sloan od razu wyczuł, że coś się święci.

— Może ten cały, jak mu tam... Barnaba będzie wiedział, gdzie jest Sloan? – Victor zatrzymał się obok siedzącego na fotelu Williama. – Jak myślisz?

— Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest Barnaba – odparł zmęczony towarzystwem ojca Will. – Jestem pewien, że Sloan niedługo przyjdzie.

— Cholerny, rozwydrzony smarkacz... – warknął groźnie pan Creswell, kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Zaraz wrócę.

William powoli podniósł się z fotela i odłożył książkę na stolik do kawy, kiedy jego ojciec wyszedł z pokoju szybkim krokiem. Dosłyszał jeszcze słowa brzmiące jak: „Ani krzty szacunku", które zostały przypieczętowane przez głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi. Podszedł do okna i spojrzał na rozciągający się przed jego oczami surowy górski krajobraz, który ocieplały ostatnie promienie zachodzącego, letniego słońca. Oparł się o parapet i wpatrzył w czerwcowe niebo, w myślach błądząc gdzieś daleko stąd.

Jeszcze wczoraj był podekscytowany końcem roku szkolnego i wakacjami, ale teraz czuł jedynie niesmak. Sloan najwyraźniej, zresztą jak zawsze, wziął sobie za cel wyprowadzenie ojca z równowagi, dziś obierając niespotykanie prostą strategię – nieobecność.

William aż podskoczył, gdy tuż za jego plecami rozległo się niespodziewane chrząknięcie, i odwrócił się ku bratu, w myślach przeklinając jego bezszelestny chód. Wcześniej patrzenie na Sloana było niczym przeglądanie się w lustrze. Mieli wyjątkowo jasną karnację, odziedziczoną po matce wampirzycy, jednakowe usta, które w uśmiechu odkrywały dołeczki w ich policzkach i wydłużone kły, oczy czarne jak węgle. Teraz jedyną różnicą między braćmi był tatuaż przedstawiający lecącego kruka, którego skrzydła rozpościerały się po bokach szyi Sloana. Tradycją w klanie Sanguina było tatuowanie na szyi królów i królowych zwierząt, w które potrafili się przemieniać.

Uwadze Williama nie umknęły również cienie pod oczami brata. Sloan zdawał się próbować zamaskować prawdę pokpiwającym uśmieszkiem, ale rysy jego twarzy ściągnięte były stresem i zmęczeniem.

— Wreszcie... – William wzniósł ręce ku niebu w geście przesiąkniętym irytacją. – Czekaliśmy na ciebie cały dzień!

— Wiem. Nie miałem ochoty na pogaduszki – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem Sloan, z przyjemnością obserwując, jak Will zaciska wargi i powstrzymuje się od komentarza. – Chodź, pokażę ci coś.

— Nie. Tata zaraz wróci.

— Nie przesadzaj – jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem. Will pokręcił głową i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, dając bratu znać, że nie zmieni zdania, więc Sloan wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. – Skoro tak, to spadam.

— Co? Nie! – krzyknął, kiedy Sloan odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ku drzwiom. – Co chcesz mi pokazać? – Bliźniak nie zatrzymał się. – Dobra!

— To niespodzianka.

William zamknął na chwilę oczy i odetchnął głęboko, licząc do dziesięciu. Gdy na powrót uniósł powieki, Sloan stał zwrócony w jego stronę z ręką na klamce, a na jego twarzy igrał triumfalny uśmieszek.

— Obiecujesz, że nie zajmie nam to więcej niż dziesięć minut i potem od razu – położył stanowczy nacisk na te słowa – wrócimy tutaj, a ty pogadasz z ojcem?

— Już zapomniałem, jak bardzo się go boisz... – rzucił w odpowiedzi, a kiedy William znów z frustracją wyrzucił ręce w górę, dodał: – Obiecuję.

Razem wyszli z salonu i wbiegli po schodach prowadzących na strych, który znajdował się w innym stanie, niż zapamiętał go William. Kiedyś niewielkie, niskie wnętrze zagracone było dodatkowymi krzesłami, innymi niepotrzebnymi meblami i kartonami wypełnionymi po brzegi najróżniejszymi rupieciami, a wszystko to pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Teraz strych uprzątnięto i przerobiono na małą zbrojownię, najwyraźniej należącą jedynie do Sloana. Pośrodku pokoju stało kilka czarnych manekinów bez twarzy, każdy dumnie prezentując na sobie różnie wykonane skórzane części zbroi. Jeden różnił się od reszty, mając na sobie śnieżnobiały strój do szermierki, której lekcji Sloan w dzieciństwie wręcz nienawidził, ale mimo wszystko wiele się dzięki niej nauczył. Ściany, obite panelami o odcieniu głębokiego, palonego brązu, obwieszone były mieczami, szpadami i szablami, sztyletami i halabardami, a nawet włóczniami. Will wiedział, że większość z tych rzeczy prawdopodobnie nigdy nie miała zostać użyta, ale niejeden pełnokrwisty i dumny ze swojego pochodzenia wampir mógłby pozazdrościć Sloanowi takiej kolekcji.

— Obiecałeś – powiedział z wyrzutem William, który zwątpił w prawdomówność brata w momencie wejścia na strych, i wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie spodni.

Choć jego brat uśmiechnął się buńczucznie, bruzdy zmęczenia i tak odznaczyły mu się na twarzy.

— Nie wyglądasz najlepiej...

Sloan zacisnął wargi, podszedł do drzwi i prędko zamknął je na klucz, ignorując lawinę pytań, którą natychmiast zasypał go zaniepokojony brat. Sprawnie uciszył Williama, rzucając mu wąską, skórzaną pochwę na szpadę.

— Nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

Sloan prychnął cicho.

— Nie chcesz spędzić trochę czasu ze starszym bratem?

William wywrócił oczami.

— Jesteś starszy o minutę i zdajesz mi się to wypominać na każdym możliwym kroku... Chcę spędzić z tobą czas, ale nie włócząc się po wiosce i narażając życie.

— A kto mówił cokolwiek o narażaniu życia?

— Więc po co bierzemy broń?

— Hmm... może chcę trochę potrenować? – rzucił niedbale Sloan, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że nie było to prawdą. – Pośpiesz się, nie mam całego dnia.

— Nie masz całego dnia, bo zmarnowałeś go unikając ojca! – wytknął, wkładając szpadę do zawieszonej na biodrach pochwy.

— Wierz mi, nie zmarnowałem dziś ani minuty.

— Wiesz co? – mruknął Will, a czoło Sloana przecięła drobna zmarszczka. – Pójdę z tobą, cholera, nawet nie będę marudził, jeżeli mi powiesz, co jest nie tak... widzę, że coś jest nie w porządku.

— Przegapiłeś moment, w którym mogłeś postawić mi warunki – odparł spokojnym głosem, a kiedy zobaczył niezrozumiałą minę brata, dodał: – Po co brałbyś broń, gdybyś nie zamierzał już ze mną iść?

Will przeklął w duchu swoją głupotę, ale kącik jego ust mimo wszystko uniósł się w górę.

— Może czekam na odpowiedni moment, żeby cię zabić.

Sloan zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem, a na moment mięśnie jego twarzy rozluźniły się, bruzdy zmęczenia zniknęły. Gdy wreszcie opanował rozbawienie, zapiął na biodrach pas ze sztyletami i zawiesił sobie na plecach wykonaną z ciemnej skóry pochwę. Włożył do niej ulubiony miecz i, wciąż się podśmiewając, spojrzał na brata. William dostrzegł w jego skośnych oczach lśniące łezki szczęścia.

— W drogę.

Sloan z uśmiechem przekręcił kluczyk w drzwiach i bracia zaczęli schodzić ze strychu po schodach, z zamiarem opuszczenia zamku głównym wyjściem.

— JAK TO NIE WIESZ, GDZIE ONI SĄ?! – ryknął na piętrze niżej wściekły Victor.

— Oj... wracamy.

Szybko wpadli z powrotem na strych, prędko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— No, to koniec zabawy – mruknął William, sięgając do paska zawieszonej na biodrach pochwy.

— Żaden koniec. Patrz.

Sloan chwycił za zwisający z sufitu sznurek zwieńczony zawleczką i powoli zaczął za niego ciągnąć. Zaskrzypiało przeraźliwie, a z klapy w suficie rozłożyła się licha drabina. Bracia wdrapali się po niej na ciasną dzwonnicę, a wiatr orzeźwił ich podmuchem chłodnego, górskiego powietrza.

Z dzwonnicy roztaczał się niesamowity widok. Zamek, w którym mieściła się siedziba klanu Sanguina, i w którym wychowywali się bliźniacy Creswell, wybudowany był na samym szczycie trudno dostępnej góry. Powoli zapadała noc, ale mogli stamtąd jeszcze dostrzec znajdujące się w dole zamieszkane wyłącznie przez czarodziejów wioski, których zabudowania z tej odległości przypominały maleńkie oświetlone kwadraciki. Na wschód od nich rozciągał się wielki las, którego odgłosy zdawały się być niesione przez wiatr, a na zachód otaczające jezioro opustoszałe łąki.

— Co robisz? – spytał William, kiedy Sloan zeskoczył z dzwonnicy na dach poniżej.

— Szukam wrażeń. – Czarne włosy poszarpał mu podmuch wiatru. – Chodź.

William niechętnie usłuchał brata, który stanął niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi dachu.

— To... lecimy?

— Lecimy.

Will przyjrzał się uważniej bratu, który wpatrywał się w rozciągającą się przed nim przepaść. Miał wrażenie, że dosłyszał w jego głosie coś dziwnego...

Sloan rozłożył ramiona na boki i stanął na koniuszkach palców, pozwalając swojemu ciału balansować na krawędzi. Serce zabębniło mu szybciej w piersiach, krew zaszumiała głośno w uszach, zagłuszając wszystkie inne dźwięki. Podmuch wiatru pchnął go do przodu, a gdy tylko stracił grunt pod nogami – jego twarz rozświetliła się w uśmiechu.

Williama ścisnęło w gardle, kiedy rzucił się do przodu z wyciągniętymi rękami i stanął na krawędzi dachu. Widział spadającą z zawrotną szybkością sylwetkę brata, która w pewnym momencie zmieniła się w ciemny kształt ptaka. Zaklął głośno i siarczyście, po raz kolejny w życiu nie potrafiąc uwierzyć w głupotę bliźniaka, ale wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą. Sam nie miał dość odwagi, by rzucić się bez żadnego zabezpieczenia w przepaść, więc wolał przemienić się w ptaka, stojąc nogami twardo na ziemi.

Gdy wreszcie wylądowali na obrzeżu jednej z wiosek, przepełnione ekscytacją czarne oczy Sloana lśniły za sprawą adrenaliny. Czająca się w koronach drzew sowa zahuczała, a jej ślepia rozbłysły w powoli zapadającej ciemności.

— Oszalałeś! – rzucił z wyrzutem William, który wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć w skok brata.

— Niby czemu?

— Bo samo patrzenie w dół z tamtego dachu wystraszyłoby większość ludzi!

— Nie powiedziałem, że się nie bałem. Chodź, mamy sprawę do załatwienia.

Ruszyli na wschód od jednej z wiosek, a Sloan narzucił szybkie tempo ich marszowi. Towarzyszyły im przyjemne odgłosy lasu, którego nocne stworzenia powoli budziły się do życia, szukając pożywienia. Tarcza księżyca wychynęła zza jednej z chmur, przyćmiewając blask mnóstwa gwiazd, jakimi usłane było stopniowo ciemniejące niebo.

— Świetnie. Najpierw powiesz mi czemu wyglądasz jak dziesięć nieszczęść, a potem co mamy do załatwienia i dlaczego muszę przy tym być...

— Wcale nie wyglądam jak dziesięć nieszczęść – obruszył się Sloan.

— Wyglądasz jakbyś się porządnie nie wyspał od miesiąca.

— Mam po prostu dużo roboty – wyjaśnił dość lakonicznie, nie chcąc wdawać się w niepotrzebne szczegóły. – W każdym razie – spadło na nas zadanie Barnaby. Podobno grasuje tutaj jakiś lestat, ludzie się go boją, ale jeszcze nie złamał żadnego prawa. Słyszałem, że nieźle się urządził w pewnym domku, gdzieś koło lasu.

— Mam nadzieję, że chcesz go tylko nastraszyć – rzucił pośpiesznie William, opuszkami palców musnąwszy rękojeść zawieszonej na biodrach szabli.

Sloan kiwnął głową.

— Powinno pójść jak z płatka. Słyszałem, że nie jest agresywny.

— Dlaczego miałby być agresywny? – spytał Will, a brat obrzucił go miażdżącym spojrzeniem. – W stosunku do nas, oczywiście.

Odpowiedziało mu westchnienie.

— Może dlatego, że ostatnio dzieje się z nimi coś... złego – wyjaśnił niechętnie Sloan.

— Co masz na myśli? – William przełknął cicho ślinę.

— To wszystko przez Ministerstwo Magii, zresztą jak zwykle. Od początku wiedziałem, że ten nakaz zażywania Wywaru Werbenowego przez lestatów nie wyjdzie nam na dobre... podobno mieli już nie czuć pragnienia krwi, wyobrażasz to sobie? – Prychnął sceptycznie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak głupi byli czarodzieje. – Przyznaję, że od tamtego czasu mniej lestatów kręci się po tych okolicach, ale niektórzy zaczynają szaleć. Kąsają każdego, kto im się nawinie, nawet w ciągu dnia. To chyba jakiś skutek uboczny.

— I akurat MY musimy się tym zająć, tak?

— Wyluzuj. Popatrz, chyba jesteśmy na miejscu.

Sloan rzucił się półbiegiem w kierunku dwupiętrowego domku, stojącego na krawędzi pogrążonego już w zupełnych ciemnościach lasu. William niechętnie ruszył za bratem, mając nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Sloan wbiegł po kilku schodkach prowadzących na werandę i zaglądnął przez okno do wnętrza domu, czekając na Willa, który wlókł się za nim bez życia.

Dom był w opłakanym stanie. Prawie wszystkie okna na piętrach pozabijane były deskami, a szyby tych na parterze zostały powybijane. W dachu ziało mnóstwo wielkich dziur, część cegieł komina po prostu brakowało, a ząb czasu porządnie nadgryzł resztę. Drzwi wejściowe wisiały krzywo w zawiasach, skrzypiąc przy mocniejszych podmuchach wiatru. Odłamki szkła zachrzęściły nieprzyjemnie pod stopami Williama, który próbował doszukać się w tym domu czegoś, co nie przyprawiłoby go o dreszcze i złe przeczucia.

Sloan pchnął drzwi, których skrzypienie rozniosło się echem po wnętrzu zdezelowanego domu. Niepewnie weszli do środka stając pośrodku niewielkiego holu i popatrzyli po sobie, wciągając do płuc śmierdzące stęchlizną i kurzem powietrze. Żaden z nich nie wyobrażał sobie życia w takiej ruderze. Brudne, poszarzałe tapety odchodziły ze ścian płatami, a na podłodze walały się sztywne od brudu szmaty i stare, potargane gazety. Pająki śmiało rozprzestrzeniły w kątach swoje pajęczyny, które poruszały się łagodnie za sprawą powiewu świeżego powietrza, wpuszczonego do środka przez braci Creswell.

— Ja sprawdzę górę, ty zajmij się parterem. Zgoda?

William kiwnął posłusznie głową. Sloan postawił pierwsze ostrożne, wyważone kroki na schodach i przekroczył połamane stopnie. Już na pierwszym piętrze wyczuł nowy zapach, który zdawał się wygryzać swoją drogę przez nozdrza prosto do jego płuc, ale nie znalazł tam niczego niepokojącego. Będąc już piętro wyżej, zacisnął mocno wargi i sięgnął ręką za głowę, obchodząc szczątki połamanego krzesła, leżące w korytarzu. Gdy tylko pod palcami poczuł zimną rękojeść miecza, poczuł się pewniej. Ciary przebiegły mu po plecach, więc najpierw sprawdził te pomieszczenia, które jego zdaniem śmierdziały najmniej. Wreszcie musiał stawić czoła swoim obawom i skierował się do ostatniego pokoju. Zapach starej krwi i zgnilizny zyskiwał na sile z każdym stawianym przez niego krokiem, a rosnące w jego piersi obrzydzenie sięgnęło apogeum, gdy zobaczył leżącą na ziemi stertę pozbawionych życia ciał.

Sloan zakrył nos i usta ręką, odwracając pośpiesznie wzrok. Serce zadudniło mu w piersi, a żołądek związał się na supeł – nie spodziewał się takiego widoku. Naprędce wycofał się z pokoju i zbiegł po schodach, zapominając o zachowaniu należnej ciszy. Wpadł do holu, a złe przeczucie zawisło nad jego rozszalałym sercem niczym ostrze gilotyny.

— William? – zawołał.

Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Przez jedno z pozbawionych szyb okien wyjrzał na dwór, ale nie dostrzegł tam brata. Szybko wszedł do pomieszczenia obok, które wyglądało na marne pozostałości kuchni. Spojrzał na przytwierdzone do ścian puste półki z powyłamywanymi drzwiczkami, mały, upchnięty w rogu stoliczek i na wiszącą krzywo w oknie firankę, która była tak brudna, że przypominała ścierę do podłóg.

Przeszedł przez pusty pokój do salonu i na ułamek sekundy przystanął w drzwiach, widząc brata leżącego na ziemi obok starego kominka. Bez zastanowienia podbiegł do nieprzytomnego Williama i padł przy nim na kolana, odwracając jego bezwładne ciało na plecy. Na podłodze dostrzegł trochę krwi, więc od razu dotknął tyłu głowy brata i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

Jak mogłem tego nie usłyszeć? – zapytał sam siebie Sloan.

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko.

Podniósł się błyskawicznie z podłogi, zza pleców wprawnie wyciągając miecz, który wysunął się z pochwy z cichym pobrzękiwaniem. W przeciwnym kącie pokoju stało trzech mężczyzn, a ich twarze ginęły w cieniu rzucanym przez otwarte na oścież drzwi, za którymi się przyczaili. Sloan mógł dostrzec ich wytrzeszczone oczy, wpatrujące się w jego ubrudzone krwią brata ręce.


	3. Lestaci

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

LESTACI

Sloan nie zdążył uskoczyć i krzyknął głośno, gdy jeden z lestatów z chorą zachłannością wgryzł się w jego ramię, zachodząc go od tyłu. Creswell jakimś cudem zdołał wykręcić się w miejscu, nie odsłaniając miejsca do ciosu pozostałej dwójce, i kopnął go w kolano z całych sił. Kości zagruchotały, a z gardła lestata wyrwał się mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask, pomieszany ze wściekłym warkotem. Drugi wampir wymachiwał ostrzem, ze świstem tnąc powietrze przed sobą niczym szalony, a Sloan szybko zrozumiał, że mężczyzna w ten sposób próbował trzymać go od siebie na dystans. Gdy ich miecze skrzyżowały się – Sloan skorzystał z okazji – wyszarpując sztylet z zawieszonego na swoich biodrach pasa, i z całych sił naparł na przeciwnika. Wampir potknął się o nogę nieprzytomnego Williama i stracił równowagę, a błysk ostrza zalśnił swym odbiciem w jego pustych oczach.

Sloan jednym zdecydowanym ruchem wyszarpnął sztylet z piersi lestata, z której trysnęło na niego trochę ciepłej krwi. Zacisnął szczęki, śledząc wzrokiem ciało, które zdawało się opadać na podłogę w zwolnionym tempie. Właśnie zabił niczemu winną ofiarę Ministerstwa Magii, które eksperymentowało z eliksirami na lestatach... Zabił tego mężczyznę i nawet się nie zawahał.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, próbując powstrzymać sumienie od zabierania głosu w myślach, i spojrzał na swoich przeciwników. Jeden z nich stał spokojnie i pewnie, z opuszczonym ostrzem miecza, drugi zaś sapał głośno, prawą ręką trzymając się za złamaną w kolanie nogę, a lewą podpierając o ścianę.

Pierwszy z nich postąpił o kilka kroków do przodu, przeszywając Sloana wzrokiem przepełnionym pewnością o własnej wygranej. Uśmiechnął się na ułamek przed tym, jak gwałtownie wyskoczył z mieczem do przodu i dźgnął go w brzuch. Młody Creswell sapnął, wypuścił z ręki sztylet i zatoczył się do tyłu. Prędko przycisnął rękę do rany, a gdy wyczuł, że nie była głęboka, pozwolił sobie na krótkie odetchnięcie ulgi. Miał szczęście.

Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie, każdy próbując poznać słaby punkt drugiego. Sloan starał się zignorować rwący ból w ramieniu, z którego lestat wcześniej wyrwał trochę ciała, ale w połączeniu z przeraźliwie piekącą raną w podbrzuszu było to prawie niemożliwe.

W panice serce szybciej zatłukło mu w piersi, gdy wampir wymierzył mu kolejny wprawny cios, przed którym znów ledwo zdołał uskoczyć. Ostrze miecza zaledwie musnęło klatkę piersiową Sloana, ale to wystarczyło, by skaleczyć go do krwi. Zagryzł mocno wargi, postanawiając, że musi to szybko zakończyć. Rzucił się do przodu w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i dobrze wyważonym uderzeniem klingi trafił w rękę przeciwnika, prawie wytrącając mu miecz z ręki.

Wampir zdołał jednak odparować kolejny cios i schylił się prędko, wolną ręką dobywając sztyletu, który Sloan wcześniej upuścił. Jednym susem zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość i zamachnął się, ale Sloan, który przeczuwał, że tak się stanie, prędko odskoczył w tył. Lestat warknął groźnie i znów natarł do przodu, ale los chciał, że dokładnie w tym momencie rozległ się głośny huk i niewidzialna siła potężnego zaklęcia rzuciła nim o ścianę, jakby nie ważył więcej niż ptasie pióro.

Sloan gwałtownie odwrócił się ku otwartym na oścież drzwiom i pierwszy raz w życiu ucieszył się na widok ojca. Victor wykonał zamaszysty ruch uzbrojoną w różdżkę ręką, a obydwu lestatów obwiązały liny, które skrępowały ich nadgarstki i kostki u nóg. Sloan wypuścił z ręki miecz, który z brzdękiem upadł na zakurzony parkiet, i bez chwili wahania padł na kolana obok nieprzytomnego Williama. Z ulgą stwierdził, że niewielka rana na jego głowie już się zasklepiła. Ledwie chwycił go za rękę, a ojciec szarpnął go za koszulkę tak mocno, że odleciał w bok.

Victor ukląkł obok nieprzytomnego syna i sprawdził jego puls. Gdy pod palcami wyczuł silne tętno, posłał leżącemu nieopodal i wciąż zdumionemu jego reakcją Sloanowi wściekłe spojrzenie, mamrocząc pod nosem kilka przekleństw.

- Wynoś się stąd, zanim przybędzie Ministerstwo.

Trzasnęło i zniknęli, wzbijając w powietrze zalegające na podłodze drobinki kurzu. Sloan nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ojciec tak po prostu go tam zostawił.

* * *

Czarnowłosa Yarrow Segrave wyrwała kartkę z rysownika, zmięła ją ze złością i rzuciła przed siebie w wysoką trawę. Kilka zlęknionych wróbli poderwało się z ziemi, trzepocząc maleńkimi skrzydełkami tak szybko, jakby zależało od tego ich życie.

Postanowiła zrobić sobie krótką przerwę od rysowania. Strzepnęła mrówkę wspinającą się po ozdobionym wyszywanymi kociakami piknikowym kocu i z cichym stęknięciem przewróciła się na plecy, mrużąc niebieskie oczy przed silnymi promieniami letniego słońca, które ciepłą, przyjemną falą zalały jej obsypaną garstką piegów twarz.

Drgnęła, słysząc przytłumiony, dochodzący z wnętrza domu głos matki i niechcący trąciła łokciem leżący obok niej na kocu talerzyk z ciasteczkami.

- Yarrow! Gdzie jesteś?

- W ogródku! – odkrzyknęła.

Niebo tego dnia zapierało dech w piersiach swoim odcieniem błękitu, przypominającym głębię morza. Leniwie latające po nim chmury wyglądały jak obijające się o brzegi spienione fale, przyprawiające o uśmiech swoimi zabawnymi, niecodziennymi kształtami. Twarz Yarrow rozświetliła się na widok jednej z nich, która za sprawą poganiających podmuchów wiatru przybrała postać galopującego po niebie rumaka.

Wreszcie usiadła, odrzucając długie, lśniące w promieniach słonecznych, czarne włosy za ramię. Z cichym westchnieniem ponownie chwyciła za ołówek. Toczyła go między palcami z niepewnością, przyglądając się czystej kartce w szkicowniku.

- Yarrow! – zawołała raz jeszcze matka, a tym razem jej głos był donośniejszy.

Yarrow poderwała głowę do góry, równocześnie wciągając na kolana szkicownik. Jej mama stała na werandzie i wkładała na stopę buta, przytrzymując się otwartych salonowych drzwi.

- Widziałaś gdzieś mojego drugiego balerinka? – spytała z nadzieją.

- Nie.

- Przeklęty kot...

Aarica odwróciła się na pięcie i z powrotem wmaszerowała do domu. Kącik ust Yarrow uniósł się w górę – ich kot, Pan Purrels, uwielbiał kraść najróżniejsze rzeczy, a potem zostawiać je w najmniej spodziewanych częściach domu. Odnajdowanie przemieszczonych rzeczy było nie lada wyzwaniem, bowiem Aarica była charłakiem, a Yarrow nie mogła jeszcze używać czarów poza domem.

Poczuła znajome mrowienie w dłoni, w której trzymała ołówek, więc przytknęła jego czubek do czystej kartki szkicownika. Pozwoliła mu prowadzić swoją ręką i szybko zatraciła się w rysunku, zupełnie tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Zamrugała i zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na to, co narysowała. Szybki, ale w miarę szczegółowy szkic przedstawiał ich niewielki domek na mugolskim przedmieściu, a dokładniej jeden z jego boków, wzdłuż którego mama kilka lat temu posadziła różane krzewy, w których na rysunku było coś dziwnego, coś, co przykuwało jej wzrok – Yarrow mogłaby przysiąc, że widziała tajemniczy kształt wystający zza ich upstrzonymi kolcami łodyg...

Podniosła się na równe nogi i ruszyła ku nim. Potknęła się o fałdę piknikowego koca, ale na szczęście w ostatniej chwili udało się jej złapać równowagę; po krótkim namyśle rzuciła szkicownik na koc – nie był jej potrzebny.

Po co ja tam właściwie idę? – zapytała się w myślach.

Choć wydawało się jej to głupie i pod każdym względem bezsensowne, doszła do wniosku, że przekonanie się na własne oczy w niczym jej nie zaszkodzi. Kucnęła przy rzędzie różanych krzewów, którego pełne, zadbane, ciemnoczerwone kwiaty wzbudzały zazdrość u sąsiadek próbujących przy każdej możliwej okazji poznać ogrodniczą tajemnicę Aaricy.

Yarrow zwilżyła usta językiem, gdy między łodygami dostrzegła beżowe prześwity. Ostrożnie sięgnęła w głąb krzewu, czując ocierające się o jej dłoń ostre kolce. Wymacała palcami znajomy kształt i pochwyciła go mocno, a następnie spróbowała przedrzeć się wraz z nim przez gęstwinę drżących za sprawą jej ruchów łodyg, których liście zaszeleściły kojąco.

Przełożyła wcześniej poszukiwany przez matkę beżowy balerinek do drugiej ręki, scałowała krew ze zranionego palca i ruszyła z powrotem do tylnego ogródka. Na moment przystanęła, widząc siedzącą na piknikowym kocu mamę, pochyloną nad jej szkicownikiem i głaszczącą za uchem Pana Purrelsa.

Aarica podniosła otoczone wachlarzem rudych rzęs, duże, niebieskie oczy na córkę, a jej czoło przecięła drobna zmarszczka. Odgarnęła na jedną stronę szyi swoje lśniące miedzianymi odbłyskami kasztanowe włosy i wydęła usta w dzióbek, patrząc raz na Yarrow, raz na swojego odnalezionego balerinka.

- Gdzie go znalazłaś? – spytała.

- Między krzewami. – Yarrow rzuciła but na trawę i usiadła obok mamy na kocu. – Wcześniej widziałam, jak Purrels się tam kręci, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić – skłamała niewinnym głosem.

- Ach tak? – mruknęła jakby od niechcenia Aarica, unosząc wyżej jedną jasną brew. Bez najmniejszego problemu wyczuła kłamstwo córki. – Hm, a skąd wzięło się to? – spytała, stukając palcem po kartce.

Yarrow pochyliła się nad szkicownikiem. Wcześniej nie dostrzegła wielkiego węża wyrytego w drewnianych kolumnach, które podtrzymywały dach nad niewielkim gankiem ich domu. W rzeczywistości kolumny te, choć odrapane, nie były oszpecone wizerunkiem obnażającej kły anakondy... więc dlaczego to narysowała, skoro reszta naszkicowanego domu była idealnie odwzorowana?

- Ja... nie wiem – bąknęła, zamykając pośpiesznie szkicownik.

Pan Purrels wydał z siebie serię dziwnych dźwięków, ni to warkotów, ni to pomiaukiwania. Wreszcie zamruczał głęboko, równocześnie pulchnymi łapkami wdrapując się na kolana swojej młodej właścicielki. Yarrow machinalnie podrapała go po podbródku, a gdy wyczuła na jego pyszczku okruszki, spojrzała w stronę już pustego talerza. Pokruszone, częściowo zjedzone ciasteczka walały się po kocu; Pan Purrels zdawał się być bardzo zadowolony z dzisiejszej zdobyczy.

- Purrels! – jęknęła po trochu ze śmiechem, po trochu ze zrezygnowaniem. – To dlatego jesteś taki gruby...

Szarobiały kot zamruczał z oddaniem.

- Idę załatwić kilka spraw na mieście – odezwała się Aarica, dłonią osłaniając niebieskie oczy przed nadgorliwymi promieniami słonecznymi. – Koło pralki w garażu stoją pudła z rzeczami, które później oddam do organizacji charytatywnej, więc przejrzyj je i w razie czego zabierz to, co chcesz zatrzymać. Pozmywaj też naczynia, dobrze?

- Okej.

Aarica podniosła się z koca, uprzednio zgarniając z ziemi odnaleziony balerinek, i wróciła do domu, by zabrać z niego jeszcze torebkę. Yarrow nie miała ochoty od razu brać się za porządki, chcąc skorzystać jeszcze z pięknej pogody, ale jej blada skóra była już zaróżowiona i stawała się coraz bardziej wrażliwa na dotyk, więc strąciła ze swoich kolan niezadowolonego kota i ruszyła ku garażowi.

Gdy już się w nim znalazła, odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą, a chłodne powietrze ostudziło jej rozgrzane ciało. Podeszła do wysłużonej pralki i zaczęła przeglądać zawartość przepełnionych kartonowych pudeł, na których boku widniał napis: „Niepotrzebne". Bez większego zainteresowania przejrzała stertę swoich starych ubrań, z których dawno już wyrosła, wahając się przez chwilę przy kartonie z pluszakami. Wreszcie zdecydowała, że z miśków już wyrosła, a innym mogą się przydać bardziej niż jej – mimo wszystko co chwila rzucała im ukradkowe spojrzenia, czując lekki żal. Nie chciała oddawać swoich przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, ale przecież miała już szesnaście lat – nie znała żadnej dziewczyny, która w tym wieku przyznawałaby się do posiadania pluszaków.

No, przynajmniej w Slytherinie żadnej takiej nie spotkam – pomyślała z przekąsem.

Przeglądała kolejne pudła, a na wspomnienie o Hogwarcie zrobiło się jej nieprzyjemnie. Nie chciała wracać do szkoły, przynajmniej nie do tej magicznej. Od śmierci ojca marzyła o tym, by móc wieść swoje życie jako normalna osoba, nijak związana ze światem czarodziejskim. Za dziecka zdołała ubłagać matkę, by pójść do zwykłej publicznej szkoły, ale gdy w dniu jedenastych urodzin otrzymała list z pieczęcią Hogwartu – jej los został już przesądzony. Aarica nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, że jej córka mogłaby zaprzepaścić taką okazję! Sama Yarrow uważała natomiast, że to właśnie matka zaprzepaszcza jej przyszłość – chciała zawodowo oddać się sztuce, poznać ludzi o podobnych zainteresowaniach i wreszcie znaleźć przyjaciół, a nie uczyć się machania różdżką. Mogła przyznać, że magia sporo ułatwiała w życiu, ale wszystkim innym, tylko nie jej. Była równie wielkim pośmiewiskiem co Neville Longbottom, nerwowy nieudacznik z jej roku, który miał szczęście i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru – Yarrow niestety trafiła do Slytherinu, gdzie traktowano ją źle ze względu na pochodzenie, a w połączeniu z nikłymi zdolnościami magicznymi była uważana za niemalże charłaczkę, na którą nikt nie chciał marnować sobie czasu.

Westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem, ściągając jedno pudło z drugiego. Rozłożyła pogięte ścianki kartonu i zachłysnęła się powietrzem, widząc w środku wiele rzeczy należących do jej zmarłego ojca. Jak jej matka mogła chcieć to wszystko komuś oddać?!

- Ała – syknęła cicho, po raz kolejny kalecząc sobie ten sam palec, co wcześniej.

Rozgniewana, zaniosła sporej wielkości pudło do swojego pokoju na piętrze, gdzie rzuciła je na pastelowy, jasnozielony dywan, który w tym zestawieniu pełnił rolę trawy. Ściany sypialni Yarrow były ozdobione pięknym malunkiem jej autorstwa, z każdej strony otaczając ją naturą. Nigdy nie przyznała się matce, że między przypadkowy krajobraz pędzlem wplotła widok roztaczający się ze szkolnych błoni – chatkę Hagrida, jeziorko i nawet krawędź Zakazanego Lasu, czyli jedyne, co lubiła w Hogwarcie. Sufit pokoju mocno ochlapała jasnoniebieską farbą, tworząc tym samym poszarpane białe prześwity, wspaniale odwzorowując chmury, które pędziły po niebie każdego dnia.

Usiadła w siadzie skrzyżnym na puchatym dywanie, wysypując nań zawartość kartonowego pudła, w którym znalazła rzeczy taty. Ojciec od najmłodszych lat zaszczepiał w niej miłość do sztuki, choć sam wolał długie przesiadywanie przed maszyną do pisania niż machanie pędzlem.

Ze środka wypadły głównie książki i stare maszynopisy, trochę drobiazgów, które prawdopodobnie dostały się do tego pudła przypadkiem. Yarrow nagle spłoszyła się, słysząc głośne dudnienie, ale prędko uświadomiła sobie, że to tylko jej podekscytowane serce. Oblizała suche od słońca wargi i pochwyciła w drobne dłonie pożółkłe pliki pogiętych kartek, pospinanych mocno nadwyrężonymi spinaczami.

„**Wędrówka Doliną Słońca"**

Autorstwa Dirka Branda, inspirowanego twórczością Edgara Allana Poe.

Resztkami sił powstrzymała się od rozpoczęcia czytania, zerkając na książki, które również wypadły z pudła. Przysunęła je do siebie, sunąc nimi po dywanie, i zerknęła na wyniszczone okładki – wszystkie były napisane przez Poe. Skonsternowana, zastanowiła się – czy powinna najpierw przeczytać maszynopis ojca, czy wpierw zapoznać się z jego inspiracją?

* * *

William chodził w tę i z powrotem po holu, co chwila rzucając nerwowe i wylęknione spojrzenia ku drzwiom wejściowym. Jego kroki raz po raz odbijały się echem od śnieżnobiałych ścian, a brudne buty pozostawiały błotniste ślady na marmurowej posadzce. Przed godziną ojciec opatrzył go i ocucił, ale później bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie, ignorując lawinę pytań, którą został przez zasypany przez syna. Choć po części Will rozumiał malujące się na twarzy ojca emocje, cichą mieszaninę głębokiego zawodu i złości, to nadal nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego Victor zostawiłby Sloana samego w tym potwornym domu leżącym na skraju lasu.

Pozwolił sobie na krótką chwilę przysiąść na schodach rozciągających się na całą szerokość holu i z ciężkim sercem popatrzył w górę, utkwiwszy swój przepełniony troską wzrok w ozdobionym przepięknymi freskami suficie. Wstał szybko, nie potrafiąc usiedzieć na miejscu i drgnął, słysząc znajomy dźwięk.

Długo nieoliwione wrota zamku rozwarły się z przeraźliwym, przeciągłym zawodzeniem, a Will z zachłannością i ulgą wciągnął powietrze do płuc, nieomal się nim zachłystując. Sloan wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wyczerpanego i bladego niż wcześniej, a jego ubrudzona krwią twarz przejawiała jedynie skrajną potrzebę wypoczynku. Czarna, pocięta mieczem koszulka zwisała z niego luźno, przybierając jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień w miejscach, w których wcześniej musiała stykać się z krwawiącymi ranami. Brwi i czoło miał nieustannie zmarszczone, ale w żaden inny sposób nie pozwalał sobie na przejawianie bólu.

- Długo cię nie było – powiedział na wydechu William.

Sloan poruszył ustami w odpowiedzi, ale głos nie wydobył się z jego zaschniętego gardła. Odchrząknął słabo, wcześniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo był spragniony.

- Lot powrotny nie należał do przyjemności – mruknął mizernie. – Musiałem sobie robić po drodze przystanki.

- Tata nie powinien był cię tam zostawiać...

Sloan machnął ręką na brata, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby w locie nie rozciągnął skurczonych bólem mięśni, to teraz prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie zdobyć się na nawet tak mały gest. W drodze powrotnej do domu zrozumiał, że wcześniej rany wydawały mu się mniej poważne za sprawą adrenaliny krążącej w jego żyłach.

- Victor wyraźnie chciał dać mi nauczkę – powiedział, wymijając brata, i podszedł do długiej, bogato zdobionej, drewnianej etażerki. Zaczął przetrząsać jej szuflady i syknął z bólu, gdy nieświadomy William położył mu rękę na zranionym ramieniu. – Nie dotykaj mnie – warknął.

- Przepraszam – zreflektował się szybko Will, spoglądając na swoją zaróżowioną dłoń, na której wyczuł brud i odrobinę nie całkiem świeżej krwi. Popatrzył na brata z dezaprobatą, kiedy ten oparł się o etażerkę z papierosem wetkniętym między wargi. – A to ci nowość – stwierdził z przekąsem. – Nie powinieneś palić.

Sloan uniósł brew.

- No, no, odezwał się wzorowy student Akademii Magii Beauxbatons i wielki znawca mugolskich wynalazków... – zadrwił, zapalając papierosa zapałką.

Z ust Williama wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Nie miał ochoty na dyskusje, choć cieszył się, że brat miał siły żartować – było to niezaprzeczalnym dowodem, że jednak nie było z nim aż tak źle, jak wyglądał.

- Omiń wschodni salon szerokim łukiem, jeżeli nie chcesz trafić na tatę – polecił.

Sloan zaczął beznamiętnie wypuszczać spomiędzy warg idealne kółeczka jasnoszarego dymu, które powoli rozpływały się w powietrzu. Wreszcie rzucił bratu ostatnie spojrzenie i odszedł, już znudzony tak długim unikaniem ojca.

Wybrał dłuższą drogę, przechodząc przez jedną z zamkowych kuchni. W ciszy zaparzył sobie kawy, wkrótce gasząc niedopałek papierosa pod zlewem; nigdzie mu się nie śpieszyło. Kiedy kilka dni temu skontaktował się z nim ojciec, Sloan od razu przeczuwał, czego ten może od niego chcieć. Z dość ponurą miną delikatnie odciągnął od ciała koszulkę, która przykleiła mu się do ran i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł, że raczej nie naderwał sobie zbyt mocno żadnego ze strupów. Oczywiście mógł od razu pójść się opatrzyć, chociażby powierzchownie, ale myślał, że ojciec mógłby dać mu jakąś taryfę ulgową. W końcu nie znał go zbyt dobrze, całe dzieciństwo spędzając w tym oto zamku, dorastając z dala od czarodziei, w otoczeniu samych wampirów. Istniała więc szansa, że Victor nie okaże się być aż tak wielkim dupkiem, za jakiego miał go Sloan.

Zapalił kolejnego papierosa, mając już za sobą wypicie większej części zawartości parującego kubka. Odprężył się trochę i poczuł wszechogarniającego go zmęczenie, powieki nagle zaczęły mu ciążyć, jakby były wykonane z ołowiu. Zamrugał i westchnął, nie potrafiąc uciszyć jakiejś parszywej, grającej mu w głowie japońskiej piosenki, której zwykła słuchać jego matka. Kącik ust Sloana uniósł się do góry, odsłaniając jeden kieł i rzeźbiąc dołeczek w jego policzku – Amaryllis często uprzykrzała życie mieszkańców zamku japońską muzyką ludową, jako że jej ojciec, a dziadek bliźniaków, był pełnokrwistym japońskim wampirem.

Z odrobinę poprawionym humorem, wstał i odszedł na spotkanie z ojcem.

Nie starając się zachować ciszy, zatrzasnął za sobą salonowe drzwi. Wyłożone ciemnozieloną tapetą ściany pomieszczenia były w każdym calu przesłonięte sięgającymi sufitu półkami na książki, a jedynym źródłem światła był zaprojektowany z przepychem żyrandol, który kołysał się leniwie z boku na bok, zapraszając do tańca uśpione wcześniej cienie. Wycieńczony Sloan miał ochotę rzucić się na jedną z wykwintnych kanap wykonanych z jasnego drewna i ułożyć swoją pękającą z bólu głowę na jednej z wygodnych leśnych poduszek, ale nie zrobił tego, wiedząc że ojciec obrałby to w opaczny sposób. Victor wciąż niewzruszenie stał oparty o biurko, wpatrując się w butelkę szkockiej, tak jakby była kryształową kulą, która lada moment miała wyjawić mu tajemnice przyszłości.

- O czym chciałeś pogadać?

Victor uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kręcąc głową. Odłożył butelkę na blat biurka, włożył ręce do kieszeni eleganckich spodni i spojrzał na syna miażdżącym wzrokiem.

- Nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać, chłopcze. – Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak Sloan krzywi się na dźwięk słowa „chłopcze", ale powstrzymuje się od komentarza. – Wiesz, chciałem nawet dać ci kolejną szansę, ale teraz widzę, że byłby to błąd. Odkąd tylko pamiętam sprawiałeś same problemy... Ktoś wreszcie musi zacząć cię wychowywać, jako że twoja matka całkowicie poległa na tym froncie.

Sloan poczuł wzbierający się w jego piersi gniew, ale tylko zacisnął mocno wargi – nie miał ochoty na wdawanie się w kłótnie z ojcem, więc przemilczał jego niewątpliwą zaczepkę, patrząc na niego wzrokiem wyrażającym głęboką odrazę. Chciał jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą, by móc iść opatrzyć swoje rany i wreszcie paść do łóżka.

- Widzę, że nie radzisz sobie z tym wszystkim – ciągnął Victor, powoli podchodząc do syna. – To nie jest miejsce dla dzieciaka takiego jak ty, nie rozumiesz tego?

- Mów, czego ode mnie chcesz – warknął Sloan, wciskając zaciśnięte w dłonie pięści do kieszeni spodni. Ojciec się z nim droczył, a on jedynie próbował powstrzymać nagłą potrzebę wywrócenia oczami.

- Nie takim tonem, smarkaczu. – Wytrącił Sloanowi z ust papierosa. – Ciesz się, że nie wychowywałeś się ze mną, bo...

- Och, cieszę się. Wierz mi.

Victor szarpnął syna za koszulkę, nie zważając na obrażenia, które odniósł w walce. Znów ściągnięte bólem mięśnie Sloana zapiekły żywym ogniem, gdy jego ciało zostało tak gwałtownie potraktowane.

- Niewdzięczny bachorze, masz szczęście, że nie znasz żadnych języków obcych, bo bez wahania wysłałbym cię za granicę... taaak, w Durmstrangu dobrze by się już tobą zajęli... – Zamilkł na chwilę, wpatrując się w ciskające gromami czarne oczy syna. Puścił go niespodziewanie i odchrząknął, wygładziwszy swoją elegancką marynarkę. Sloan nie zamierzał wspominać, że większość dzieciństwa rozmawiał z matką jedynie po japońsku. – Wiem, ile znaczyło dla Amaryllis, byś poszedł w jej ślady, dlatego dam ci wybór. – Na chwilę znów zapadła między nimi ciężka cisza. – Rezygnujesz z zarządzania klanem i zatrudniam dla ciebie prywatnego nauczyciela albo wysyłam cię do szkoły.

Serce szybciej zabiło w piersi Sloana, który lekko rozchylił usta – żadna z opcji mu nie pasowała. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co jego matka niegdyś widziała w Victorze, który nigdy nie przejawił chociażby śladu zainteresowania jej pochodzeniem i porzucił ją wkrótce po tym, jak zaszła w ciążę.

- Nie możesz mnie do niczego zmusić – odparł wreszcie, czując suchość w ustach.

- Jesteś niepełnoletni, nie mogę cię tutaj zostawić bez żadnego nadzoru ani...

Victor mówił dalej, ale Sloan już nie słuchał. Nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego ojciec tak nagle zaczął się nim interesować, chociaż na przestrzeni szesnastu lat ich spotkania można było zliczyć na palcach obu dłoni. Victor nigdy nie ingerował w sprawy wychowania i edukacji bliźniaków, pozostawiając wszystkie decyzje w rękach Amaryllis, która właściwie nigdy nie potrzebowała jego pomocy. Zgodnie z własnym życzeniem, William podjął naukę w Akademii Magii Beauxbatons, a niezainteresowany magią i nieposiadający własnej różdżki Sloan pozostał w siedzibie klanu Sanguina, gdzie pod pilnym okiem starych i doświadczonych wampirów uczył się sztuk walki i poznawał ważne dzieje w wampirzej historii. Po śmierci matki Sloan podejrzewał, że Victor może próbować przez pewien czas odgrywać rolę faktycznego ojca, ale dał o sobie znać dopiero teraz, końcem czerwca, jakby nagle przypomniał sobie, że ma synów.

- ...nie wspominając o tym, że...

- Nie potrzebuję niańki – przerwał mu Sloan szorstkim głosem.

- Nie? – prychnął Victor, patrząc z rozbawieniem na syna. – Nie potrzebujesz? Cóż, twój dzisiejszy wybryk mówi mi co innego. Podejrzewam, że od szesnastych urodzin naraziłeś się w podobny sposób niejednokrotnie, a dziś jeszcze pociągnąłeś za sobą brata.

- Mam wszystko pod kontrolą – odparł z naciskiem.

Spójrz na siebie w lustrze i spróbuj to powtórzyć. – Głos Victora drżeniem zdradził odrobinę ojcowskich uczuć, czego Sloan nie zauważył. – Nad niczym nie masz kontroli. Wszyscy zyskaliby na tym, gdybyś zrezygnował, łącznie z tobą. Jestem pewien, że Barnaba chętnie przejmie twoje obowiązki...

- Nie rezygnuję z klanu – uciął. – Dałem słowo i zamierzam go dotrzymać.

Twarz Victora wykrzywiła się w grymasie niezadowolenia.

- Zatem pierwszego września jedziesz do Hogwartu.

- Świetnie.


	4. Zakupy szkolne

Minęła dopiero połowa upalnych wakacji, a do uczniów już wczoraj przyleciały sowy z listami podręczników. Od czasu ostatniej rozmowy z ojcem, Sloan starał się zapomnieć o rychłym wyjeździe do szkoły magii, więc na widok listu z pieczęcią Hogwartu po prostu wzruszył ramionami i odszedł, na pierwszy rzut oka całkowicie obojętny. Przez resztę dnia jednak zastanawiał się, jak zareagują na niego nauczyciele – przecież nigdy nie uczył się magii, ba!, nawet nie trzymał w ręku różdżki. Niespecjalnie słuchał tego, co w czasie wakacji opowiadał mu na temat swojej nauki brat, zawsze też całkowicie tracił zainteresowanie, gdy ten z pasją mówił o czymkolwiek związanym z magią. Teraz trochę tego żałował, nie wiedząc, czego mógł się spodziewać po Hogwarcie.

Wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła i rozejrzał się po jego swojskim wnętrzu. Pomimo zbliżającego się wieczora, na zewnątrz wciąż było gorąco, więc przy barze wręcz roiło się od spragnionych klientów. Niemalże wszystkie stoliki były zajęte, a siedzący przy nich czarodzieje rozmawiali głośno, widocznie będąc w bardzo dobrych humorach.

Sloan, pochłonięty poszukiwaniem w tłumie Williama, z którym miał się tutaj spotkać pół godziny temu, nawet nie zauważył potężnego puchacza, który wleciał do środka przez jedno z otwartych okien. Sowa poszybowała nad głowami rozgadanej klienteli i gdyby po drodze nie musnęła go skrzydłem, nawet nie zwróciłby na nią najmniejszej uwagi.

Siedzący przy barze czarodzieje natychmiast pościągali łokcie z lady, na której niezgrabnie wylądował pohukujący z oburzeniem ptak. Zawzięcie klekocząc dziobem i ślizgając się na mokrym od kremowego piwa drewnie, dumnie kroczył w stronę adresata. W połowie rozłożonymi skrzydłami zahaczał o kufle i kieliszki, które w większości poprzewracał, a kiedy wreszcie przystanął i z godnością wystawił nóżkę, wszyscy przy barze spojrzeli na Williama.

Will odwiązał zwitek pergaminu od nogi sowy, która niemal natychmiast wzbiła się w powietrze i wyleciała z pubu, pohukując cicho. Zanim jeszcze odważył się spojrzeć na treść wiadomości, już wiedział, że wysłał ją ojciec. Wcześniej nie chciał wierzyć we własne obawy, ale od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że Victor może podjąć taką decyzję w oparciu o ostatnie zachowanie Sloana, które pozostawiało sobie wiele do życzenia.

— Od kogo to? – spytał Sloan, zaglądając bratu przez ramię.

— Od ojca – odparł suchym głosem, zsuwając się z barowego stołka i mnąc w dłoniach pergamin, którego treść przed momentem odczytał. – Właśnie poinformował mnie, że też będę uczył się w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy cisza, która tak nagle między nimi zapadła, zaczęła stawać się nieznośna, Will poprowadził Sloana na tyły baru, gdzie wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w określone miejsce na ceglanym murze, który z cichym zgrzytaniem szybko odsłonił im przejście na zalaną tłumami czarodziejów i czarownic ulicę Pokątną. Sloan syknął i prędko opuścił okulary słoneczne z powrotem na nos, mrużąc ciemne oczy, które niemal od razu zaczęły łzawić. Ukradkiem spojrzał na brata – jemu słońce nigdy aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało – i przeklął, gdy William mruknął coś niezrozumiale, unosząc wysoko podbródek. Najwyraźniej był bardziej zły na Sloana, niż ten podejrzewał.

— Ej – zagadnął, kolejno sprawdzając wszystkie kieszenie swoich ciemnych spodni. – Masz listę podręczników? Zapomniałem...

— Wiedziałem, że zapomnisz – żachnął się William, machając mu świstkiem papieru przed nosem.

Sloan westchnął, powstrzymując się od wygłoszenia jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi na temat wszystkowiedzącego brata. Ugryzł się w język i przeklął w duchu ojca, który jak zwykle podejmował decyzje jedynie w oparciu o własne dobro, nie licząc się z tym, co mieli do powiedzenia. Z jednej strony był dość rozeźlony, bo niewątpliwie William musiał zmienić szkoły tylko ze względu na jego dość ekstremalne wybryki, a z drugiej zaś cieszył się, że nie będzie w Hogwarcie całkiem sam.

Wcisnął ręce do kieszeni spodni, spoglądając niepewnie na brata. William wyglądał tak, jakby tylko czekał na to, aż Sloan palnie jakąś gafę, by móc zacząć się otwarcie na niego złościć.

— Dobrze wiesz, że… – zaczął Sloan i urwał natychmiast, chcąc mieć to już z głowy. Kiedy zobaczył, jak Will już otwiera usta, by się wtrącić, wiedział, że rybka połknęła haczyk.

— Oszczędź mi swoich tłumaczeń. To i tak wszystko twoja wina – burknął, unosząc dłoń do góry. – Tata bał się, że swoim zachowaniem w Hogwarcie zrujnujesz mu opinię, więc oczywiście doszedł do wniosku, że za twoje wyskoki odpowiedzialny będę ja. – Prychnął. – Powiedz mi, proszę, czy naprawdę tak trudno byłoby zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek przez dwa miesiące wakacji?

— Boże – jęknął Sloan, załamując ręce i drepcząc kilka kroków za bratem, który aż przyśpieszył. – Nie przesadzaj, to tylko jeden rok…

— Odwal się.

— Dobra…

William znów prychnął, w myślach wyzywając brata od najgorszych. Gdy tylko miał już pchnąć drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza księgarni Esy i Floresy, uderzyło go pewne spostrzeżenie – przecież Sloan uwielbiał go irytować i za żadne skarby w takim momencie nie dałby mu chwili spokoju!

Prędko odwrócił się na pięcie, ale w tłumach, jakie oblegały Pokątną, nie dostrzegł już swojego brata.

Z soczystym, zasłyszanym od Sloana przekleństwem na ustach wszedł do niewielkiej księgarenki, w powietrzu wyczuwając specyficzny zapach książek i mnóstwo kurzu, od którego aż zakręciło mu się w nosie. Zerknął na listę podręczników, którą niedawno dostarczyła im sowa z Hogwartu, i z lubością zapuścił się między regały uginające się pod ciężarem ksiąg, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś go obserwuje.

Przystanął, dostrzegając jedną z potrzebnych mu książek. Wokół skromnych rozmiarów stolika, na którym leżały stosy oprawionych w ciemną skórę woluminów, zgromadziła się grupa klientów. Spośród tej raczej zwykłej zbieraniny ludzi wyróżniały się dwie czarownice w podeszłym wieku, ubrane w eleganckie, ale staromodne i sprane szaty, z wymyślnymi kapeluszami na głowach. Głośno rozprawiały o stale rosnących cenach podręczników, jakby liczyły na to, że właściciel sklepu zaraz rzuci wszystko, czym się zajmuje i popędzi do nich, by zaproponować im zniżkę.

Will pokręcił głową z politowaniem, sięgając po niezbyt obszerną książkę, zatytułowaną: „ZAKLĘCIA I PRZECIWZAKLĘCIA". Przewrócił ją na drugą stronę i odczytał opis.

_„Oczaruj swoich przyjaciół i pognęb swoich wrogów ostatnimi nowościami: Nagła Utrata Włosów, Galaretowate Nogi, Język w Supeł i wiele, wiele, wiele innych."_

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gładząc okładkę smukłymi palcami w geście zdradzającym zamyślenie. Zastanawiał się czy powinien kupić bratu spóźniony prezent na urodziny, jednocześnie próbując choć trochę przekonać go do magii, czy może potraktować go jak zwykłego dzieciaka, który swoim zachowaniem nie zasłużył na nagrodę.

— Chcesz gnębić wrogów? – spytał czarnoskóry chłopak, pochylając się ku Williamowi z przeciwnej strony niskiego regału.

— Dlaczego uważasz, że nie mam zamiaru oczarować przyjaciół? – odparł po chwili milczenia, unosząc wyżej jedną brew, a kilka drobnych zmarszczek przecięło jego czoło.

— Hm... jutro pierwszy września, więc chyba już niestety nie dasz rady tego zrobić. – Zabarwiony walijskim akcentem głos przeciągał sylaby. – W Hogwarcie nigdy cię nie widziałem, czyli to będzie twój pierwszy rok w szkole... a to oznacza, że nie masz przyjaciół.

— Wrogów też nie mam.

— O wrogów łatwiej niż o przyjaciół. Blaise – przedstawił się, wyciągając przed siebie mocną dłoń, którą William prędko uścisnął.

— Will.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rozciągnął jego usta, kiedy powoli lustrował spojrzeniem swojego rozmówcę od stóp do głów. Blaise był wyrośniętym jak na swój wiek chłopakiem o ciemnych, odrobinę chłodnych oczach, rozjarzonych dziwną i zignorowaną przez Williama iskrą. Lśnienie to jak za pstryknięciem palców sprawiło, że uniesiony kącik wydatnych i mocno zarysowanych ust Blaise'a opadł w dół, ściągając za sobą wcześniej rozluźnione mięśnie twarzy.

Gdy Blaise gwałtownie okręcił się na pięcie i wymaszerował ze sklepu, nie odzywając się już ani słowem, Will zacisnął mocno dłonie na książce, pozostawiając na jej okładce podłużne zagięcie. Językiem przesunął po swoich kłach, nie tak długich jak u Sloana, ale wciąż dłuższych niż u zwykłych ludzi. Kiedy był młodszy, podobne reakcje na jego połowiczny wampiryzm zawsze go zasmucały, a teraz, po tylu latach, powinien już się do tego przyzwyczaić. Niestety, po raz kolejny pozwolił, by ograniczony, nietolerancyjny dupek jeszcze bardziej zepsuł mu humor.

* * *

Yarrow szła za Aaricą ze spuszczoną nisko głową, wciąż trochę zasmucona ich wczorajszą kłótnią. Wrzesień zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i jak przystało na każdą dobrze zorganizowaną osobę – jej mama postanowiła szybciej zabrać się za zakupy, a co za tym idzie – Yarrow była zmuszona wcześniej spakować swój kufer. Nigdy nie rozumiała dlaczego musiała pakować się na miesiąc przed wyjazdem do szkoły, a już w dodatku przed zakupieniem podręczników i różnych innych potrzebnych jej rzeczy, ale wczorajszy dzień wreszcie jej to wyjaśnił, choć w niezbyt przyjemny sposób.

Dzień ten w całości spędziła na poszukiwaniach swojej różdżki, którą odziedziczyła po Aarice. Jej mama była charłakiem pochodzącym z długowiecznej, słynącej z czystości krwi rodziny, w której tradycją było przekazywanie następnym pokoleniom różdżek po sławnych założycielach tego rodu, więc zgubienie czegoś tak drogocennego oczywiście zdenerwowało Aaricę, która pomimo bycia wydziedziczoną z rodu za poślubienie mugola, wciąż czuła sentyment do rodzinnych pamiątek. Po dniu przesączonym napiętą atmosferą Yarrow wreszcie zrozumiała, że prawdopodobnie nie miała żadnych szans, by odszukać różdżkę, która zapewne została wyniesiona Merlin wie gdzie przez jej kota Purrelsa.

Tak więc znajdowały się teraz na ulicy Pokątnej z sakiewką na szkolne wydatki bogatszą o dziesięć galeonów. Pracująca w mugolskiej kwiaciarni Aarica nie zarabiała wiele i chociaż w tym miesiącu powodziło się im nieco lepiej, zakup nowej różdżki i tak miał poważnie nadszarpnąć ich budżet.

Pogoda była niesłychanie parna jak na środek Londynu, a słońce uciążliwie przypiekało zirytowanych przechodniów. Każdy, kogo nie było stać na najnowsze utrzymujące odpowiednią temperaturę szaty, odkrywał jak najwięcej ciała, tworząc na Pokątnej istną mieszankę nowoczesności ze zwykłą temu miejscu przestarzałością. Niektórzy wciąż uparcie nosili z dumą na głowach tiary, chociaż w tym upale było to aż karygodne. Część tłumów, jakie tego dnia oblegały tętniącą życiem ulicę, gromadziła się przy słynnej lodziarni pana Fortescue, który mógł liczyć na większe zyski niż zazwyczaj.

— Idź sama kupić różdżkę – powiedziała Aarica, dostrzegając w jednej z kawiarni swoją znajomą. Wcisnęła córce w dłoń sakiewkę z pieniędzmi. – Spotkamy się za pół godziny w Esach i Floresach.

— Okej.

Yarrow wzruszyła lekko ramionami, obserwując odchodzącą matkę. Wyrwała się z zamyślenia dopiero wtedy, gdy jakaś przysadzista czarownica przypadkowo potrąciła ją ramieniem i od razu zaczęła wygłaszać przeprosiny, mówiąc coś o śpieszeniu się do banku.

Sklep Ollivandera mieścił się na drugiej stronie ulicy, więc zanim do niego doszła, miała trochę czasu na przemyślenia. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym, kim mogła być owa kobieta, której jej matka pośpieszyła na spotkanie – w końcu jak dotąd Aarica ani słowem nie wspominała o tym, by miała jakichkolwiek przyjaciół wśród czarodziei. W domu zawsze ograniczała się do opowiadania o co dziwniejszych klientach, jacy mieli okazję zawitać w jej kwiaciarni, czasami dzieliła się z córką ploteczkami o współpracownikach, ale jakoś nigdy nie mówiła o swoich przyjaciołach. W dodatku, odkąd Aarica została wydziedziczona z rodziny, unikała jakichkolwiek przejawów magii jak ognia – skąd więc te bliższe stosunki z czarownicą?

Dwóch identycznych jak krople wody jedenastolatków wyszło ze sklepu Ollivandera, wymachując w powietrzu nieistniejącymi różdżkami i wykrzykując coś z entuzjazmem, wyraźnie odgrywając pewną scenkę, do której musiało dojść w środku. Podążający za nimi rodzice zaśmiewali się z czegoś cicho, co chwila zerkając przez ramię w kierunku sklepu.

Yarrow zwolniła kroku, czując się trochę głupio. Myślała, że u Ollivandera o tej porze będzie roić się od jedenastolatków, którzy będą kupować swoje pierwsze różdżki przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie chciała zawracać głowy staremu sprzedawcy, który i bez niej będzie miał na głowie mnóstwo pracy, ale nie miała innego wyjścia.

Nieśpiesznie weszła do małego, o dziwo pustego sklepu. Gdy powoli ogarniała wzrokiem pomieszczenie i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, wiszący ponad nimi dzwonek rozbrzmiał dość głośno. Wysokie regały wypełnione zakurzonymi pudełeczkami wznosiły się aż po sam sufit, pod którym z boku na bok kołysał się świecznikowy żyrandol. Promienie powoli zachodzącego już słońca odbijały się w ciemnym drewnie sklepowej lady, na której spoczywające radio wygrywało cicho jakąś piosenkę.

Huknęło, a parkiet zatrząsł się jej pod stopami.

— Nie, to na pewno nie ta!

Yarrow zajrzała w głąb sklepu, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Między regałami dostrzegła niewysokiego, siwowłosego staruszka, który drżącymi dłońmi wkładał różdżkę z powrotem do pudełka, i wyższego od niego chłopaka o skośnych oczach, wyglądającego dość niepewnie.

Postąpiła o krok do przodu, wyciągając szyję, by móc ich lepiej zobaczyć.

— Och! – wyrwało się z gardła Ollivandera, gdy jego przenikliwe, srebrne oczy spoczęły na Yarrow. – Zaraz znajdę i coś dla ciebie…

Pokiwała głową i wymamrotała coś pod nosem o tym, by się nie śpieszył. W chwili oczekiwania na następną różdżkę do wypróbowania, Sloan posłał jej ukradkowe spojrzenie. Yarrow w niemej odpowiedzi obdarzyła go uprzejmym uśmiechem i trochę zbyt szybko odwróciła się na pięcie, nie czując się komfortowo podczas utrzymywania zbyt długiego kontaktu wzrokowego z obcymi ludźmi. Jej uwadze nie uszło jednak, że patrzył na Ollivandera z pewną obawą i nieporadnością we wzroku, jakby czuł się tu bardzo nie na miejscu.

— Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak długo nie dobierałem nikomu różdżki – mruknął Ollivander, by zagłuszyć dość nieprzyjemną ciszę. – Myślę, że ta _może_ okazać się odpowiednia. Wiśnia z rdzeniem z pióra feniksa, trzynaście cali. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym dodał: – Raczej krucha.

Odchrząknął i dmuchnął na pudełko, z którego w powietrze wzbił się tuman kurzu. Bez pośpiechu ściągnął wieczko, zachęcając Sloana spojrzeniem.

Sloan niechętnie pochwycił wykonaną z ciemnego drewna różdżkę, która idealnie wpasowała się we wnętrze jego dłoni. Nie chciał przed sobą przyznać, że zafascynowało go to przyjemne ciepło, które rozpełzło się od koniuszków jego palców aż po sam łokieć. Kilka srebrnych iskier wystrzeliło z końca różdżki, wolno opadając ku podłodze.

Nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować, jako że oczekiwał kolejnego huku, rozbicia wazonu z kwiatami, czy nawet rozbrojenia samego siebie, jak już wcześniej się zdarzyło. Poruszył delikatnie nadgarstkiem, nie chcąc wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, które mogłyby jednak okazać się niszczycielskie. Odchrząknął, w swojej opinii, jakby od niechcenia, chociaż w rzeczywistości brzmiało to dość nerwowo.

— Hm, ciekawe – wymamrotał Ollivander, patrząc badawczo na Sloana. – Muszę przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewałem. Różdżki z drzewa wiśni są bardzo cenione wśród uczniów japońskiej szkoły magii Mahoutokoro i… najczęściej są przez nie wybierani bardzo uzdolnieni młodzi czarodzieje. – Jego nagłe milczenie wyraźnie mówiło, że uważa Sloana za niegodnego tej różdżki. – To będzie osiem galeonów – dodał, orientując się, jak zabrzmiały jego wcześniejsze słowa.

„Zdzierstwo" – pomyślał Sloan, kiedy już zapłacił za swój nowy nabytek. Zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi sklepu, usłyszał jeszcze ciche pobrzękiwanie dzwonka i uprzejmy głos Ollivandera, który wziął się za obsługiwanie dziewczyny.

* * *

Zarumieniona od biegu Lenore wśliznęła się w zacienioną i wąską alejkę, by niemal od razu wychylić głowę zza jej rogu. Gdy zobaczyła swoich szkolnych oprawców, zacisnęła wargi z nietrudnym do rozpoznania poirytowaniem, które wykrzywiało jej poznaczoną bliznami twarz. Zabini, Crabbe i Goyle rozglądali się za nią, ciężko dysząc.

Tych troje uwielbiało ją gnębić od pierwszego dnia, którego postawiła nogę na terenach należących do Hogwartu – Goyle, podczas tradycyjnej dla pierwszoroczniaków przeprawy łódkami przez jezioro, wepchnął ją do wody, kiedy tylko zasłyszał, jak mówiła komuś o tym, że nie wie kim są jej biologiczni rodzice, bo została zaadoptowana przez parę czarodziei. Od tamtego dnia przeminęło już pięć szkolnych klas, a ich wzajemna niechęć tylko rosła. W szkole często wyśmiewali i prześladowali Lenore, która na szczęście okazała się mieć smykałkę do magicznych pojedynków, więc szybko nauczyła się sobie z nimi radzić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją ciche plaśnięcie – gałki truskawkowych lodów, które niedawno zakupiła w okolicznej lodziarni, ześlizgnęły się z kruchego wafelka i spadły na ziemię. Z westchnieniem ruszyła w dół alejki, niezgrabnie przeskakując nad rozlanymi po dziurawym chodniku pomyjami, równocześnie poprawiając pasek wpijającej się w jej ramię torby. Z twarzy odgarnęła jasnobrązowe i roztrzepane, sięgające jej do uszu włosy, a w chwilę później już ze smakiem pałaszowała wafelek, czując lekki niedosyt.

Miała ochotę dać Blaise'owi nauczkę, ale była świadoma tego, że nie powinna rzucać czarów poza szkołą. Kiedy tylko wpadła na Zabiniego, który wcześniej wychodził z księgarni Esy i Floresy, już wiedziała, że ten na pewno nie przyjmie jej przeprosin, które wymamrotała pod nosem, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, z kim się zderzyła. Zabini oczywiście nazwał ją wtedy szlamą i odszedł, a kiedy niedługo później wyszła z lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, zauważyła go wraz z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, którzy od razu ruszyli w jej stronę, co nie zostawiało miejsca na żadne wątpliwości.

Wiedziała, że tych troje wcale nie obchodził fakt, że używanie czarów poza szkołą przed osiągnięciem pełnoletniości było niezgodne z prawem. Posiadała stuprocentową pewność, że jeżeli tylko Blaise miałby do tego okazję, wraz ze swoimi koleżkami potraktowałby ją jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem albo, co gorsza, _Drętwotą_. Im niestraszne było wyrzucenie ze szkoły czy drobne konflikty z prawem, skoro mieli bogatych rodziców z doskonałymi kontaktami w Ministerstwie Magii, dzięki którym pewnie obróciliby tę całą sprawę przeciwko niej.

— Tam jest!

Na dźwięk roześmianego głosu Blaise'a aż nią wstrząsnęło. Lenore bez chwili wahania rzuciła się do ucieczki, jeden jedyny raz oglądając się przez ramię – Zabini i Goyle byli już w połowie wąskiej uliczki, a zdyszany i powolny Crabbe dopiero co wyleciał zza zakrętu i poślizgnął się na gałce truskawkowych lodów, które powoli roztapiały się na podziurawionym chodniku. Gdyby Lenore nie bała się, że nie będzie się miała jak przed nimi obronić, pewnie parsknęłaby śmiechem na ten widok.

Bez namysłu wbiegła sprintem na jedną z węższych ulic, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że stąd niedaleko było jej już na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, na którą nigdy dotąd się nie zapuszczała. Miała nadzieję, że jej oprawcy także nie znali dobrze tego miejsca i że się od niej odczepią, gdy zrozumieją, dokąd biegnie.

Kiedy usłyszała wykrzykiwaną formułkę zaklęcia, z głębokim oburzeniem zgięła się wpół i zacisnęła dłoń na ramieniu ciężkiej torby, a w chwilę później czerwony strumień przeciął powietrze tuż nad jej głową. Chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że Blaise to skończony dupek, i chociaż podejrzewała, że może do tego dojść – nie sądziła, że_ naprawdę_ odważy się to zrobić.

Jeszcze kilka zaklęć pomknęło w jej stronę, coraz bardziej wyprowadzając ją z równowagi. Była już zmęczona szybkim biegiem i nie wiedziała, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma, ale gdy ukradkowo obejrzała się przez ramię, z uciechą stwierdziła, że Crabbe ledwo zipał daleko w tyle za nią, a Goyle dyszał jak szalony i wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału serca. Blaise natomiast został obdarzony znacznie lepszą kondycją od swoich kolegów, ale nie wydawał się już tak pewny siebie, jak wcześniej. Kiedy wpadła na niewielki, opustoszały dziedziniec, przyrzekła sobie w duchu, że policzy się z nimi w szkole i...

Niespodziewanie zachłysnęła się powietrzem, kiedy siła zaskakująco mocnego zaklęcia ugodziła ją w plecy i pchnęła do przodu. Poczuła, jak jeszcze w powietrzu torba ześlizguje się jej z ramienia, a kiedy była już bliska spotkania się z ziemią, przesłoniła twarz dłońmi. Wreszcie przekoziołkowała po brukowanej ulicy przy akompaniamencie głośnego, triumfalnego śmiechu Blaise'a, który za każdym razem przyprawiał ją o obrzydzenie.

Chciała od razu stanąć na równe nogi, ale wyczuła, że jej ciało drży od tak niespodziewanego wypadku. Poobdzieranymi dłońmi odgarnęła z twarzy jasnobrązowe potargane włosy, zostawiając na swoim nosie niewielką smugę krwi, i spojrzała na Zabiniego, który zatrzymał się tuż przed nią. Na jego twarzy malował się pewien rodzaj dumy, jaki można zobaczyć tylko na twarzy człowieka, który nie grał czysto. Emanował takim samozadowoleniem, że w Lenore aż zawrzała krew.

— A już myślałem, że cię nie złapię...

Gniewne prychnięcie wyrwało się z piersi Lenore, która ukradkiem spojrzała w stronę swojej leżącej niedaleko torby, w której miała różdżkę. W tym momencie nie obchodziłoby jej to, czy złamałaby prawo – byłaby zdolna do wszystkiego, nawet jeżeli groziłoby to jej usunięciem ze szkoły. Czuła przemożną ochotę, by zetrzeć ten ohydny uśmieszek z twarzy Zabiniego.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl – warknął, a Lenore niechętnie podniosła na niego pełne nienawiści spojrzenie piwnych oczu. Blaise skrzywił się, opuszczając nieco niżej uzbrojoną rękę. – Na Merlina, z bliska jesteś jeszcze brzydsza...

Gniew na jej twarzy zmieszał się z nagłym zdezorientowaniem. Blaise odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się, nie zauważając, że zagubienie i chwilowa nieporadność odeszły od Lenore równie szybko co się pojawiły, a jego śmiech tylko bardziej ją rozjuszył.

Z przekleństwem na ustach błyskawicznie stanęła na równe nogi, równocześnie wyrywając różdżkę z rozluźnionej ręki Zabiniego, który dopiero po upływie chwili zorientował się, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Teraz dla odmiany to właśnie Lenore uśmiechała się buńczucznie, zupełnie kpiąc z każdego możliwego stereotypu, który szufladkował Puchonów.

— Pewnie chciałbyś z powrotem swoją różdżkę, co?

Zabini nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na nią ze sztucznie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, nie wiedząc, że jego ciemne oczy zdradzają prawdziwe emocje.

— Niestety chyba nie da się jej już naprawić... – stwierdziła teatralnie smutnym głosem i choć starała się wykrzywić wargi w dół, kąciki ust wciąż wyginały się jej ku górze.

— Że co?

— To.

Chwyciła różdżkę po bokach i jednym szybkim ruchem złamała ją o uniesione kolano, czujnie obserwując reakcję Zabiniego, który rozchylił usta, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała w rytmie szybkiego, ale głębokiego oddechu, zwiastującego zemstę na terenach Hogwartu. Lenore nie miała wątpliwości, że w szkole znowu dojdzie między nimi do jakichś spięć, że Blaise przy każdej możliwej okazji będzie uprzykrzał jej życie i prowokował ją przy profesorze Snapie, by Hufflepuff tracił punkty.

— Pożałujesz tego – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Blaise.


End file.
